Chronicles Of The Kitsune
by GaaraWatanuki93
Summary: What if the side of kyuubi Minato had sealed inside of naruto was kind, instead of evil? How would this have changed his life, and what if kyuubi knew the TRUE secrets of narutos' ancestry, and could awaken the god-like powers hidden away in his blood? Naruxharem
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles Of The Kitsune

Hello all, and welcome to the first chapter of Chronices Of The Kitsune. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so be gentle with the reviews. Lol

Would like to thank Lil' Vix and Zvblade for being my betas'.

Summary: What if the side of kyuubi minato sealed inside naruto was kind, instead of evil? How would this have changed his life, and what if kyuubi knew the TRUE secrets of narutos' ancestry, and could awaken the god-like powers hidden away in his blood?

Naruto x hinata x anko x femgaara x femhaku x femkyuubi x shizune romantic pairings

(A/N) To those who may not like the idea of Naruto having mutiple love interests, and eventual girlfriends and wives, you need to remember one thing. Naruto is going to be extremely strong in this fic. With the secret doujutsu of the Uzumaki clan, the Konoha Council will invoke the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) on him. This insures that the power of his clan doesn't die if he does.

"person talking"

'person thinking'

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**"jutsu"**

Chapter 1: Meeting the tenant.

He was running. That seemed like all he did his entire childhood. He ran. Ran for his life on a daily basis. But today was worse than any other day of the year. Today was Oct. 10th, his birthday. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki. Every year, the villagers would gather at his small apartment, throwing rocks, sticks, kunai, anything to get him to come out. This year was no different. They were yelling, throwing things, shouting their hatred for the boy.

"Kill him"

"Drive him out of the house"

"Let's finish what the Yondaime started"

Naruto sat in a alleyway, hiding behind the dumpster of his apartment building. Crying, praying that the mean villagers wouldn't find him.

"Why do they always do this to me?" the young boy sobbed to himself. "I never did anything to the-" He was cut off as an Anbu member landed in front of him. Naruto looked up, glad that the Anbu was there. That meant that the beatings would stop, at least for tonight.

"Thank you, Anbu-san." Naruto said with a small smile through his tears. " I'm glad you're her-"

The Anbus' fist connected with narutos' face. The man picked up naruto by the scruff of his shirt, taking him out of the alley. He threw naruto into the street, alerting the rioting villagers.

"There he is, lets get him!"

"Kill the demon!"

"Make him pay for this villages' destruction!"

They started to mercilessly beat on the young child, while the anbu, the same anbu that was supposed to be watching this boy, protecting him, was watching with an impassive expression. The villagers were laying into the boy, when the anbu told them to stop. "Why should we stop, Anbu-san? This demon needs to die", called a villager.

The anbu started to walk torwards the blonde, drawing his kodachi, "I never said he didn't need to die", he said in a cold tone. He rushed the blonde, who had somehow gotten to his feet. The anbu took one quick slash, striking naruto on his right shoulder, traveling all the way to his left hip.

Narutos' eyes clouded. He fell to his knees, "Why?", he whispered before falling to his face.

The crowd erupted in cheers, happy that the demon had finally been slain. The cheers abruptly stopped as three people landed in the center of the crowd, making a circle around the blonde. The first two were anbu, one with gravity defying silver hair and a dog mask, the second with shoulder length black hair in a ponytail and a weasel mask. The third was none other than the Sandaime himself. The third hokage, the man nicknamed 'god of shinobi'. This man was trembling in rage, blasting his KI (killing intent). The crowd of villagers were finding impossible difficult to breathe.

"Tiger, what the hell do you think you're doing!" the old man shouted. "Weasel, take this man into custody. Dog, deal with these people. I'm taking Naruto to the hospital."

"Yes, hokage-sama", weasel and dog said simultaneously. Weasel sped forward slapping a chakra suppression seal on tiger, then chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out.

He picked up the fallen anbu, then shunshined away. Sarutobi gentlely took naruto into his arms, "Please be ok, naruto", he murmured before shunshining away as well.

Dog took a heavy breath, "You idiots have no idea who that boy is. He's more important than you could possibly imagine!" Dog (aka, kakashi) knew exactly who Naruto was. He had his suspisions about narutos blonde hair and blue eyes, because without the whiskers, he was a miniature version of his sensei. Sarutobi had told him everything after Kakashi questioned the old man, then swore him to secrecy.

"That demon is nothing but a monstrosity!", a random villager shouted. Dog growled, unleashing his KI, " You just broke the thirds' law", he said with a vicious scowl. He charged, cutting down all the villagers involved in the abuse of his senseis' sochi (son). After the deed was done, he wiped the blood off his blade, " That boy is like a little brother to me", Dog whispered, " I will not stand to see him beat down like that", he said with not an ounce of remorse in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes, looking around, coming to the realization that he had no idea where he was. 'This isn't the street, but i'm not in the hospital, where am I?' he thought. He stood up, and looked around some more, taking in his scenary. He was in a tight, hallway-like passage. There was a thin layer of water on the ground. There were no lights, yet he could see just fine. The ceiling seemed non-existant.

"Maybe they threw me in the village sewers", he said with distaste.

He started walking, looking for an exit. He walked and walked, but these sewers seemed like a maze.

"Dammit, how do I get out of here!" he screamed. Then he heard a faint voice '**THIS WAY**' the voice called.

Naruto turned torwards the voice. He had no idea why, but he started to follow it. This voice led him to an emormous chamber. The chamber itself wasn't the reason of interest, but the gate in the back captured narutos' eye. The gate was as tall and as wide as the room. In the middle of the gate, there was a tag with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Naruto was hesitant to proceed, until he heard the same voice. "**Come closer, young one. Don't worry, I will not harm you**". Naruto walked forward cautiously,"who are you?" the blonde asked. "**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, little one.", **he told the boy. **"I am the reason those insects chase and beat on you. I am sealed into your body through that seal on your stomache."**

Naruto lifted up his shirt,"I don't see anything", he said, completely innocent.

The Kyuubi chuckled,**"Trust me, it's there", **he said with a small grin. **" The truth is that, 6 years ago, I was placed under a man named Madara Uchihas' genjutsu. He influenced me to attack the village you live in."**, Kyuubi explained to naruto,**"Under his control, I laid waste to this village. It was only after this that the Yondaime Hokage sealed me away in your body."** Naruto was silent, then looked up to the seemingly invisible fox behind the gate.

"So, you're the reason i'm hunted like an animal on a daily basis?", he asked with a low voice.

Kyuubis' heart hurt at the question. **"In a way, yes"**, he answered,**"I only just now woke up from the residual effects of the genjutsu. I looked through your memories, and i'm disgusted with the way they treat you. The fools think you are me, reincarnated. I know that nothing I say can make it up to you, but i'm...i'm sorry"**, he whispered, starting to cry. The demon became visible to naruto, who was shocked by his emormous size. Also, this almighty demon was crying. Crying, for what he had done to this young kits life.

"Ky-kyuubi? Why are you crying?", naruto asked. **"Wh-what do you mean?", **kyuubi asked,**"You're life has been ruined because of me. They hate and beat on you, just because they think you're-**

**"** Naruto cut him off," They don't know anything. I can't stand them, but it's not your fault", he said looking kyuubi in the eyes," You said it yourself, your weren't in control of your actions. You were basically possessed. If there is anyone to blame, it's that madara person you mentioned. Just because you've been sealed into me, doesn't mean I hate you. Actually, you seem nice to me", he said with a smile.

Kyuubi was speechless. This human, this **child**, was extremely mature for his age,'**and he looks just like those two'**, he thought with a small smile. **"S-so, you don't hate me?"** the kitsune asked cautiously.

Naruto smiled," Of course I don't hate you, why would I? You're a really nice guy" he walked in between the bars of the gate, and gave the emormous kitsunes' leg a hug.

"**You're very mature, naruto", **kyuubi smiled. **"Ok, I've made my decision, I'm going to help you out." **"What do you mean, kyuubi-san?", asked naruto. **"First, I don't want you to call me kyuubi. That's just a title. My true name is Kurama. I'm going to unlock the potential hidden away in your blood. You don't know this, but you have in you the blood of the greatest shinobi of all time." **

"I do?" naruto asked in a whisper, not believing it.

**"You do indeed. His true name is still a mystery, but he was known as the Rikudo Sennin. He was the man who created the shinobi arts. His blood flows through your veins"**, kurama explained to naruto.

"How?" the blonde asked.

**"Well, your clan are his direct descendants. You have a few of the signs of having some of his abilities, like your immense chakra reserves." **

"Chakra reserves, what do you mean, kurama-kun?" naruto asked innocently.

**"Oh, i'm kurama-KUN now, am I?",** the fox snickered. Naruto blushed. **"Don't worry kit, it's ok",** kurama said with a smile. **"Chakra is the lifeblood of all things. It's what keeps everyone, and everything alive. It's also how a shinobi uses any and all kinds of jutsu. Some individuals, such as yourself, are born with an abnormal amount of chakra. If I were to rank your amount by comparing you to the shinobi of this village, I would rate you at a high-genin, low-chunin." **Kurama explained to naruto.

"Is that a good thing?" naruto asked the fox demon.

The kitsune laughed loudly,**"Considering that you're only 6 years old, thats remarkable. But what I'm going to do for you is much better." **Kurama said with a smile.

"What are you going to do, kurama-kun?" the blonde asked his new best friend.

**"I'm going to awaken the doujutsu that lies dormant in your genes. The doujutsu that made the Rikudo Sennin the most powerful shinobi in history, the Rinnegan", **Kurama told his container. Naruto raised his hand. Amused, kurama said **"Yes?"**

"Kurama-kun, whats a doujutsu?"

Kurama nearly face-faulted, then reminded himself,'**He's just a kit, only 6 years old'. "A doujutsu involves techniques that are inherent in the eyes that do not require hand-seals. The rinnegan in particular has exceptionally powerful techniques, once mastered. But, in order to gain the rinnegan, I'm going to have to modify your body." **

At this, naruto became afraid."Modify my body! What do you mean?" he said in a panic.

**"Kit, relax. I'll explain. Your clan, known as the Uzumaki, were the sages' direct descendants. However, only pure-blooded uzumaki had even the slightest chances of awakening the rinnegan. Since you are only half-uzumaki, you have zero chance. Unless I modify your dna."**

"Wait, how do you know I'm only one half uzumaki?" naruto asked curiously.

Kurama sighed, he had hoped he wouldn't have had to talk about this. **"Naruto, what i'm about to tell you is...sensitive, and I can't tell you all of it, not yet. Will you trust me?"** he asked naruto.

Naruto nodded, hugging kuramas' leg again."It's okay, kurama-kun. I trust you", he said with a bright smile.

**'I'm really starting to like his smile'. "Well naruto, I knew your parents. You're mother was an uzumaki, and your father wasn't. For your own safety, I can't tell you who they were, but what I can tell you is that they loved you. Very, very much." **

Naruto was stunned," Why can't you tell me who they were?" he asked through increasing tears.

**"Naruto, both of your parents were extremely powerful shinobi, who had many enemies. If you knew who they were, you could be placed in danger. I refuse to get you hurt anymore than I already have. But once you become a chunin, I promise to tell you everything. But one thing I can tell you now, is that they both loved you very much. More than you'll ever know." **Kurama said with a smile.

Naruto was almost drowning in a river of tears. "S-s-so, t-they d-didn't a-abandon me?" he asked through his sniffles.

**"Of course not, they loved you, naruto-kun", the giant kitsune said with a smile. **

Naruto broke out a silly grin as he wiped away his tears," so, I'm naruto-KUN now, huh?" he asked with his trademark grin.

**"Heh, smartass brat", **kurama chuckled, surprised at how calling the kit 'naruto-kun' made him feel good. **"So, getting back on track. Me modifying your dna will allow me to make you into a pure-blooded uzumaki, giving you the red hair common amoung the uzumaki clan, and my influence will make unlocking the rinnegan a sure thing. The only problem is that it will take about two years to complete the process. It should be done by the time you enter the academy. Until then, I'm going to train you in the basics of being a shinobi." **

"The basics?" naruto asked,"what will I be doing?"

**"Well, first we will be working on chakra control, my personal taijutsu, weapon accuracy, basic academy level jutsu, fuinjutsu, and lastly my own kitsune techniques."**

Naruto was estatic. He was going to do everything in his power to make his parents, that anbu member Dog, the old man, and most importantly his new best friend Kurama, proud of him. He looked up at the fox, and kurama was shocked at the level of determination he saw in the blondes' eyes. "I'll make you proud, kurama-kun", he said to the fox," I'll make you all proud", as he hugged the kitsunes' leg one more time.

**"Well naruto-kun, I think it's about time you woke up, the old man is getting pretty worried about you." **kurama told the young blonde.

"Ok, kurama-kun. Will I still be able to talk to you?" naruto asked truthfully concerned that he wasn't going to be able to talk to his new best friend.

**"Yes, you will", **genuinely happy about their mental connection,"**all you have to do is concentrate on me, and I'll hear you." **

"Ok, kurama-kun", naruto said leaving the cage," I'll talk to you later, ok?"

**"Ok, naruto-kun. See you later", **as naruto vision faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes. Seeing that he was in the hospital, he looked to his right to see the Sandaime. "Hey old man. How ya doing?" he asked with a small grin.

"Naruto, you're awake! How are you feeling?", concerned for his surrogate grandson. "I'm doing ok, I guess. Hurting."

Sarutobi trembled in anger, pissed that the villagers were still doing this."I'm sorry, naruto-kun. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, old man. I now know why they chase and beat me, and I want you to know, I'm ok with it", dropping the bomb on the sandaime.

Sarutobi was shocked."You know about the kyuubi, naruto-kun!?", the hokage asked in a panic, fearing the worst.

"Hey calm down, old man. It's cool. Kyuubi and I have come to an understanding, so don't worry about it." He decided with kurama to not tell the old man about everything yet, as it would only complicate matters.

"Really? That seems unlikely, naruto-kun", not sure that naruto could actually come to an understanding with the most powerful demon in history.

"I did, really", naruto said while scratching the back of his head with a silly grin." He's actually a nice guy, once you get to know him.

'**Hey, bite me', **kurama joked, feigning being hurt.

'You know i'm joking, kurama-kun'. '**I know, naruto-kun'**

The sandaime seemed satisfied, for now. "Ok, naruto-kun. You seem to have things under control. Do you want to know why the kyuubi was sealed into you?" he thought he could help naruto with his situation.

"No it's ok, I already know", naruto said shocking the sandaime. "The kyuubi already told me. Hey, can I get some rest now, old man? I mean, I kinda almost died back there, so I'm pretty tired."

"Of course you can, naruto-kun. We can talk later, ok?" the old man turned to leave narutos' room.

"Hey old man. Can I ask a favor? he asked the sandaime. Sarutobi smiled," Of course you can, naruto-kun. What is it?"

"Can you tell dog and weasel I said thank you? I want to give them my gratitude. To you as well, old man." Naruto said with a small smile.

Sarutobi smiled, while a small tear slid down his cheek."Of course I can. Sleep well, naruto-kun."

"See ya later, old man", naruto whispered as he drifted to slumber. Sarutobi walked out of the room. 'He's going to be interesting, minato, kushina. Just like the two of you.

**'Things are certainly going to pick up from here', **thought kurama. **'But I'll do anything to help naruto-kun. I owe him that much. Heh, he has his fathers' hair and eyes, but her face and attitude. Such a curious child' **he thought as he drifted off to slumber, looking forward to the future.

(A/N) And that's chapter one:) The next chapter is going to be a two year time-skip. Let me know if there is anything I can improve. R&R, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Adoption and the change

Chronicles Of The Kitsune

Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Chronices Of The Kitsune. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so be gentle with the reviews. Lol

Would like to thank Lil' Vix and Zvblade for being my betas'.

Summary: What if Minato had sealed the kind side of Kyuubi inside of naruto, instead of the evil? How would this have changed his life, and what if kyuubi knew the TRUE secrets of narutos' ancestry, and could awaken the god-like powers hidden away in his blood?

Naruto x hinata x anko x femgaara x femhaku x femkyuubi x shizune romantic pairings

(A/N) To those who may not like the idea of Naruto having mutiple love interests, and eventual girlfriends and wives, you need to remember one thing. Naruto is going to be extremely strong in this fic. With the secret doujutsu of the Uzumaki clan, the Konoha Council will invoke the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) on him. This insures that the power of his clan doesn't die if he does.

"person talking"

'person thinking'

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**"jutsu"**

Chapter 2: Adoption and the change.

**Two years later**

**"Again!" **Kurama mentally commanded.

"I know, dammit!" Naruto cursed under his breath. He flew through the hand-seals, before calling out, **"Katon: Kitsune Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Fox Fireball). **A ball of blood red fire expelled from his mouth, leaving a burning path about 10 meters across in front of him.

**"Not bad, kit. Not bad at all." **Kurama praised the young boy from inside the blondes' mind.

"Arigatou, Kurama-sensei" the blonde grinned while scratching the back of his head.

**"I think we can stop for the day, Naruto-kun", **Kurama told the obviously exhausted naruto. **"Besides, I think Kakashi-san will get worried if you stay out much later."** The kitsune chuckled.

"Oh damn, it's already 7!" Naruto yelled as he took off through the forest.

Over the past two years, narutos' life had forever changed. Kakashi, who couldn't stand to see his senseis' son abused and mistreated any longer, made a drastic decision. He decided to go over the councils' head and go straight to the hokage and demand that he be allowed to adopt naruto.

**(Flashback no Jutsu)**

It had been three monthes since the incident on Narutos' birthday. The village had gone back to its normal routine. Naruto had been moved into protective custody by the hokages' order. After hearing about this, Kakashi thought that Naruto would prosper better under someone who cared about him, instead of someone just following the hokages' orders. So, he went to the council, and told them his proposal. Only to be shot down almost immediately. A few of the smaller clans, like the Inuzuka, Nara, and even the Hyuuga, agreed that Naruto would be better off in Kakashis' care. But the Haruno, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and most noteably the Uchiha rejected the idea. They believed that the 'demon' didn't need to be raised by a shinobi, thinking it could lead the monster to become one himself. Kakashi, seeing that he wasn't going to get a majority vote with the council, thanked the Inuzuka, Nara, and the Hyuuga clans for their time, and left the council room in a quiet rage.

Kakashi was seen by many of his fellow shinobi storming to the hokages' tower. Many wondered what could have the usually stoic jounin in such a bad mood. Ever since the incident with Obito, then Rin, then worst of all his sensei, Kakashi never showed much emotion over anything. Not even his 'Eternal Rival' Maito Gai could get a raise out of him. His group of friends consisted of Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Gakko Hayate, Uzuki Yuugao and Mitarashi Anko. They all showed a fair amount of concern towards their friend, but most of them knew when to leave the 'cyclops' alone. Except Kurenai. After she and Asuma broke up, she started seeing the silver-haired jounin in a different light. Especially since she saw and heard his actions on the night of Narutos' birthday.

She jogged to catch up to him. "Kakashi-kun, what's wrong? You seem more upset than usual." she prodded the jounin lightly while keeping up.

"It's nothing that concerns you, Kurenai-chan." he replied with a monotone voice. "There's something I need to take care of. It's important to me, so I need to be left alone, please." he requested as politely as he could muster at the time.

Kurenai frowned, then let out a small sigh. She grabbed Kakashis' arm, taking him into the alleyway behind Ichiraku Ramen. Kakashi tried to resist, but kept quiet, hoping that he would get a chance to escape. Until he looked down at Kurenai, who had the 'stern mother' expression on her face.

"Kakashi-kun, we aren't going anywhere until you tell me whats wrong. I've put up with your broody, emo attitude for too long. I KNOW that you still feel, Kakashi-kun. You're not some emotionless tool. So please, let me help you." she asked him with a look of compassion.

Kakashi sighed, relenting. "I asked the council to let me adopt Naruto, but they shot me down. I had the support of the Inuzuka, Nara, and the Hyuuga. But it wasn't enough. They still think he's a demon. Ignorant fools. They have no idea, Kurenai-chan." His voice started to crack. "I can't stand to see that boy hurt anymore. He's been through more than anyone, and he's done nothing to deserve it. You know his burden just like I do, Kurenai-chan. You know why I have to do this, he's like the otouto (little brother) I never had." Kakashi poured his soul out to Kurenai, shocking the young 'Genjutsu Mistress'.

"Kakashi-kun." Kurenai did the only thing she could think to do at the time. She walked up to him, wrapping him in a hug. She held him, feeling his tears on her shoulder as he put his arms around her as well.

"Hey, Kurenai-chan?" asked the masked jounin.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so...kind?" Kakashi questioned. "I know we've been friends for a long time, but you always seemed to favor Asuma. Sure, you broke up. But you never seemed the type to look at a guy like me."

"Hmmm, I can't say for sure. Asuma seemed like the kind of guy I'd go for, but he's really a pain in the ass. Too cocky, and those damn cigarettes!" she ranted.

Kakashi looked down at her, breaking a small smile. That smile turned into a chuckle, which escalated into full-blown laughter. Much to Kurenais' annoyance.

"Hey! Why are you laughing, you perv-"

"Thank you, Kurenai-chan" Kakashi eye-smiled, interrupting her. "I needed that. It's been too long since I had a good laugh" He pulled down his mask, only for an instant, and planted a kiss on her right cheek before pulling it back up. He turned to walk down the alley, while Kurenai seemed rooted in place.

Kurenais' face flushed a deep red once she realized what had just happened. Kakashi, a man that never took his mask down for _anything, _had pulled it down to kiss her cheek.

"Come on, Kurenai-chan." Kakashi called from the end of the alley. "I still have something to do" he eye-smiled again. "You want to come?"

Hearing his voice broke her out of her stupor. She turned to him, and beamed a bright smile. "Sure." 'What is this? I feel like a lovestruck academy girl again.' thought Kurenai as she followed him to the hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sandaime was handling the one foe that no kage had ever been able to defeat, until the late yondaime, who refused to reveal his secret. That mystery enemy? Paperwork. He wished he could use his most powerful katon jutsu on those damned papers, but sighed knowing he couldn't.

"Hokage-sama?" his assistants' voice called over the intercom.

"Yes, Miyuki-san?"

"I have Hatake Kakashi and Yuuhi Kurenai here to see you"

"Arigatou. Send them in, please." replied the old sandaime.

The door to hokages' office opened, and a seemingly upset Kakashi and Kurenai walked in. Kakashi walked up to the Hokages' desk, then dropped to his knees, laying his forehead on the floor in a formal bow. "Hokage-sama, I beg that you let me adopt Naruto!"

"Hmmm, this is a matter for the council, Kakashi-kun. Not just me. Why do you ask?" the old man asked.

"The council refuses to let me adopt the poor boy. The Inuzuka, Nara, and the Hyuuga support me, but the rest of those ignorant fools still believe he's the Kyuubi. I'm sorry for going over the councils' head, hokage-sama, but I'm sure you know why this is so important to me." Kakashi said with a sad voice, standing up.

"Hmmm, Kurenai-san?" Sarutobi called her.

"Hai, hokage-sama?"

"Do you think that Kakashi would be a good choice for Naruto? To raise and care for?" To help the boy mature, and if he makes the choice, become a shinobi?" Sarutobi asked sagely.

"Hokage-sama, in all honesty, I don't think that ANYONE in this village is better suited to raise Naruto. Kakashi-kun is honest, diligent, caring, and despite him going through some rough patches lately, I know he will be a good choice for the boy." she exclaimed with a proud expression.

"A...arigatou, Kurenai-chan. You don't know how much this means to me." Kakashi whispered to her.

"Well, that's all I need to hear. Actually, the council can't make these kind of decisions without the presense of the hokage. So the choice they made is void." Sarutobi smiled. "Hatake Kakashi, I hereby appoint you Narutos' legal guardian. But there is a small problem." the sandaime frowned.

"What problem, hokage-sama?" Kurenai questioned.

"Well, I need another person to sign this adoption agreement as well. When the child was put up for adoption, the document read that he must be adopted by a mother AND father, not just one." Sarutobi explained.

"That's no problem, hokage-sama. I'll sign it." Kurenai said, shocking the two men.

"Kurenai-chan, you would do that for me?" Kakashi said, hope in his voice.

"Of course I would, Kakashi-kun. I've always wanted to be a mother, and now I can. Besides", she blushed," if i..it's with y..you, t..then I..I'll do it."

Kakashi looked shocked. He knew of Kurenais' 'issue'. She had been injured with a chakra infused sword to the stomache while on a mission when she was a genin. It severed both her fallopian tubes, and she didn't make it back to the village hospital in time to have it healed. She lost her ability to have children, and assumed she would never have the joy of parent-hood. Now she had the chance, and she wanted to do it with him.

"Kurenai-chan, I'm honored and gladly accept. Close your eyes, onegai?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Umm, ok?" Kurenai was confused but obliged.

Kakashi pulled his mask down, again. Quickly pulling Kurenai into his arms, he kissed her with as much passion as he could. Kurenai went stiff at first, then quickly melted in the jounins' arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and licked Kakashis' buttom lip, begging for entrance. He gladly obliged, letting their tounges wrestle for dominance. They continued this until-

*Cough, cough* "Well, I guess that settles that." the sandaime said with a grin, blood dripping down his nose. "I'll have the paperwork finished by tomorrow morning, you two." He told them with happiness in his voice. Now Naruto wouldn't have to grow up alone.

"Arigatou, hokage-sama." They both said with blushes on their faces, holding the others hand.

(end **Flashback no Jutsu)**

Naruto made his way through training ground #44, nicknamed the 'Forest of Death'. It was one of the few places in the village that he could train without being bothered by anyone or anything except for wild beasts. Well, except for Anko. She had found Naruto in her 'personal stomping grounds' a year and a half ago, training. After handing Naruto his ass, they had a pleasant talk. It turned out, they had a great deal in common. Naruto was hated throughout the village for being the 'demon brat', while Anko was hated for being the apprentice of Konohas' greatest traitor, Orochimaru. They both understood what it was like to be hated, to suffer. They bonded on a deep level, and now they had a relationship that others would describe as 'brother-sister'. Though, they seemed to care about each other more than just family.

As Naruto approached the exit of the forest, a kunai zoomed past his head, making the young blonde jump back into a pile of mossy wood. "Anko-chan, what the hell?!" the boy heard crazy laughter.

"A shinobi must always be prepared for a surprise attack, Naru-chan." replied Anko as she leapt out of a tree, landing in front of Naruto.

"Yeah, but what if you actually try to hit me? You could kill me." he griped.

Anko chuckled. "Naru-chan, I've been trying to hit you this whole time." she grinned sadistically. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Crazy snake lady." the blonde muttered. "So, why are you here, Anko-chan?" he asked her.

"Well, Nai-chan wanted me to find you. She says if you're late for dinner one more time, you'll be her test subject for her new genjutsu." Ankos' grin widened. Naruto paled. Kaa-chans' genjutsu were terrifying. Last time she made him visualize Gai-sensei in a speedo. He didn't sleep for a week.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled, taking off for the exit. He shot out of the gate, Anko hot on his heels. "Anko-chan, not that I don't enjoy your compay, but why are you following me?" he asked the Snake Mistress.

"Are you kidding, Naru-chan? No way am I gonna pass on Nai-chans' dango." Naruto deadpanned. 'Anko-chan never passes up free food', he thought as they made their way through Konoha. Five minutes later, they reached Narutos' home. After Kakashi and Kurenai adopted him, they all moved into Kurenais' apartment. It was prime location, only a short walk from Ichiraku Ramen, much to Narutos' joy. The apartment itself was a high-rise next to the stream that ran through the village.

They walked in. "Kaa-chan, I'm back!" Naruto called into the apartment, alerting his surrogate mother. He knew she wasn't his mother, but he loved the way her face lit up when he called her that. Kurenais' face stuck out from the kitchen,"Naruto-kun, Anko-chan. How are you, sochi (son)?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm actually really tired, kaa-chan. Been busting my ass with training." He smiled a fox-like grin, scratching the back of his head.

"Language, young man!" Kurenai scolded. "I will not let you talk like that, you hear me?" Her 'stern mother look' burned into his retina.

"Yes, ma'am." naruto looked embassassed for cursing in front of his kaa-chan. "I guess I've been hanging around Anko-chan too much, huh?" he grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Huh? What's that, Naru-chan? I can't hear you from underneath this bus!" Anko had an insane grin as she snuck up behind Naruto, grabbing him in a nudgie. The front door opened, and Kakashi walked in. "Nii-chan, help me!" screamed Naruto. Kakashi raised his brow at the scene in front of him. "Sorry, otouto. From what I see, you brought this on yourself." he chuckled. 'What a weird family I have' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they ate dinner, Kurama got Narutos' attention. **"Hey, Naruto-kun. I need to talk to you and your family. Now."**

'One second, Kurama-kun.' he thought to the kitsune. "Hey, guys? Kurama-kun wants to talk to us now, onegai?" he asked his surrogate family.

The three of them slightly tensed, but nodded. Naruto had decided about eight monthes ago to be honest with the ones he deemed his 'precious people'. He told them everything he knew about Kurama. Like how the kitsune was manipulated. As well as his imminent 'transformation'. Anko thought it was "cool as shit". Kakashi and Kurenai were worried, but decided to trust Narutos' judgement.

They put their hands together over the table towards Naruto, who placed his on top. Their collective visions blacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Mindscape)**

The group opened their eyes, to see the enormous gate that contained the Kyuubi. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko unconsiously took a step back, in fear of the Lord of the Biju. While Naruto slipped in between the bars and jumped up on Kuramas' nose. Over the past two years Naruto and Kurama had gotten much closer. Naruto now would proudly say that Kurama was his best friend.

**"Greetings, Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san, Anko-san. It's a pleasure to see you again. I've asked Naruto to bring you here to discuss and prepare for his...awakening." **Kurama explained to the four of them.

Naruto was confused. "Kurama-kun, when is the change happening? You said it would be about two years, and well, it's been two years...so?" Kurama chuckled.

**"Impatient as ever, Naruto-kun. No need to worry anymore. It's happening tonight, which is why I've asked you to bring them here."** the giant fox said, shocking them all.

"Tonight?" Kurenai asked, in a slight panic. "Can't it wait?" She was worried for her sochi. None of them knew what it was going to do to their favorite blonde.

**"I'm sorry, Kurenai-san. The process is actually about to start. I'm holding it back so you three can help prepare. **

"Well Kyuubi-sama, what can we do to help Naruto prepare for this? From what I can tell, it doesn't seem like a pleasent process. Kakashi asked the kitsune.

**"First, Kakashi-san. I'll need you to place privacy seals on Kurenai-sans home, so no sound escapes. Then, once it starts, I need all three of you to do whatever it takes to hold him down. Unfortunately, this process will be extremely painful, and will last for around a hour. I'm sorry about this, Naruto-kun. I promise that this will be the only pain I ever purposefully inflict on you."**

The three shinobi nodded, understanding what needed to be done. "I'll see you guys when it's over, ok?" Naruto asked with a little fear in his voice. Kakashi walked up to him, giving the young blonde a hug.

"Of course, otouto." he eye-smiled. Kurenai and Anko walked over to the both of them, wrapping them up in a group hug.

"You'll be just fine, Naru-chan." Anko said, trying to hold back the tears, thinking about what was about to happen to her 'Whiskers'.

Kurenai just enclosed Naruto in a crushing hug. Naruto was the closest thing she would ever have to a sochi, and she loved him dearly. It hurt her heart to think that Naruto would be in pain, and there would be nothing she could do. But it would help him, so she would bare with it.

They all released him, and faded out of his mindscape. "Okay, Kurama-kun. What do I need to do?" he asked the giant fox.

**"You'll have to peel off one ninth of the seal. That will release one tail of my power, converting it into your system. The surge of chakra will trigger the final tranformation." **Kurama explained.

"Got it, Kurama-kun." Naruto walked up to the seal, then closed his eyes and concentrated. "Kakashi-niichan, Kaa-chan and Anko-chan seem ready." He took a deep breath. "Lets do this." as he peeled the seal back what he thought seemed like a ninth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Outside of mindscape, Kurenais' apartment)**

The effect was immediate. Naruto felt fire coursing through his veins. It seemed like every cell in his body was exploding. He couldn't hold it back anymore, he screamed. He screamed, in more pain than he had ever been. He had been thrown off of roofs, stabbed multiple times with kunai, and at second worst, trained with Anko-chan. But THIS, this was pain beyond all that.

"AAAAHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **His screams penetrating the very souls of the three holding him down. Tears could be seen in the eyes of his surrogate family. Kakashi managed to keep it to his eyes, but not spilling over. Anko and Kurenai had no such luck. They couldn't stand to see they boy they loved screaming in unimaginable pain.

'Naruto-kun' thought Kakashi.

'Naru-chan' thought Anko.

"Naruto!" cried Kurenai.

**'Naruto-kun, I hope you survive' thought Kurama.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like forever, Naruto felt the pain start to subside except for two places. It seemed to concentrate to his head. Specifically, his scalpe and eyes. It lasted for another ten minutes, but was dull enough that Naruto could hold it in. Finally, it stopped, and Naruto promptly passed out.

"Naruto-kun!" Kakashi cried out, worried for his otouto.

"It's ok, Kakashi. He's just unconsious, don't worry." Anko reassured him.

Kurenai sighed. "I hope Naruto-kun never has to go through something like that again." she shuddered. "It seemed...torturous. Worse than anything I've ever seen." Kakashi and Anko nodded in agreement.

"Let's lay him down in his bed." Kakashi suggested. The kunoichi nodded. Gingerly, Kakashi picked up his otouto, taking him to his room. Inside Narutos' room, showed his very personality. Overhead of his bed was a poster depicting the band Black Veil Brides, his favorite. Next to his bed was his dresser, and propped up against that was his guitar. He had recently picked it up, finding that learning how to play music was a great pasttime. His desk was on the wall opposite his bed, which had several papers depicting song ideas, jutsu layouts, and even some fuinjutsu arrays. Kakashi layed Naruto down on the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"I guess we just have to wait for him to wake." Kakashi openly thought. The girls didn't like the idea of waiting and doing nothing, but it seemed the best choice. They nodded, pulling the door closed, leaving Naruto alone. Once they reached the living room, Anko spoke up. "Did you see his hair? I've never seen such a brilliant shade of red." she mused, openly admiring Narutos' new look.

"I've seen hair like that, but only on one other person. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, and she was Narutos' birth mother." Kakashi explained. "The Uzumaki were apparently known for their red hair and tenacious life force. As well as being masters of fuinjutsu. Kyuubi-san must have altered him in some way, so he would be a full-blooded Uzumaki. It's sad he won't resemble his father anymore, but he's now the spitting image of his mother." the 'cyclops' said with a small smile.

"That could actually benefit him, Kakashi-kun." Kurenai retorted. "Naruto was basically a miniature Yondaime. It was only a matter of time before someone else made the connection as well. This will help keep him safe." Kurenai said with reassurence. Kakashi nodded.

"Well, in any event, he starts the academy in two days, and I've got another ANBU mission tomorrow. I won't be able to see my otouto off." he whined.

"Aww, it'll be fine, Kaka-chan." Anko teased. "We'll keep an eye on him. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Early next morning)**

Naruto opened his eyes, noticing that he was in his bed. He got up, deciding to take a bath. He got some clothes from his dresser, and headed to the bathroom. He took off his shoes, pants, and finally his shirt. Only to look up to the mirror and see himself in the reflection.

"Whoa"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thats chapter two:) I want reviews with honest feedback. I'm also going to put up a poll, deciding on additional pairing. As well as if i should make Sasuke a douche, or a nice guy. R&R, arigatou:)


	3. Chapter 3: Academy days and new friends

Chronicles Of The Kitsune

Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Chronices Of The Kitsune. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so be gentle with the reviews. Lol

Summary: What if the side of kyuubi minato sealed inside naruto was kind, instead of evil? How would this have changed his life, and what if kyuubi knew the TRUE secrets of narutos' ancestry, and could awaken the god-like powers hidden away in his blood?

Naruto x hinata x anko x femgaara x femhaku x femkyuubi x yugito romantic pairings

(A/N) To those who may not like the idea of Naruto having mutiple love interests, and eventual girlfriends and wives, you need to remember one thing. Naruto is going to be extremely strong in this fic. With the secret doujutsu of the Uzumaki clan, the Konoha Council will invoke the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) on him. This insures that the power of his clan doesn't die if he does.

"person talking"

'person thinking'

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**"jutsu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji would still be alive:(**

**(A/N) **A hat tip to Shadow Vortex, I had forgotten about that, my bad lol. I fixed it, and it makes the story flow just as well:) thanks, and I wish for your continued support. Oh, and i'm taking shizune out of the harem. She's too much of an older sister to Naruto for me to do that.

Chapter 3: Academy days and new friends.

**(Early next morning)**

Naruto opened his eyes, noticing that he was in his bed. He got up, deciding to take a bath. He got some clothes from his dresser, and headed to the bathroom. He took off his shoes, pants, and finally his shirt. Only to look up to the mirror and see himself in the reflection.

"Whoa"

The person looking back was him, but at the same time, NOT him. His hair had flattened out, no longer spiking in every direction. It wasn't a bright blonde anymore, but looked like it had been dyed in blood. A brilliant red wave that fell just above his...eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouted. His eyes were replaced by eyes that outright freaked him out. His pupils were still black, but the sclera and iris were replaced with a lavender and black ripple pattern. (A/N) Everyone reading this knows what the rinnegan looks like lol.) He knew that they were going to change, but the new look startled him.

Kurenai and Kakashi rushed into the bathroom, concerned at the shout they heard. "Sochi, whats wro-. W-whoa." Kurenai stuttered, wide eyed at Narutos' new set of peepers.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "So i'm guessing those are the rinnegan Kyuubi-sama mentioned, eh otouto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." 'Kurama-kun? Can you explain these to them?' he thought to the kitsune inside him.

**"Sure, why not?" **the fox yawned. **"Bring them in, Naruto-kun." **

'Sure thing' the new red-head thought back. "Hey, Kurama wants to talk to all of us, ok?" He asked as he raised his hand to them. They hesitantly nodded, placing their hands on Narutos'. They trusted Narutos' judgement, but it was hard to immediately trust a creature that, less than a decade ago, ravaged their homes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Mindscape)**

As they opened their eyes, they recognized the fimilar lay-out of Narutos' mindscape. The two turned their attention to the enormous gate, where Naruto had already slipped in between, resting on Kuramas' nose.

**"It's a pleasure to see you two again." **Kurama chuckled. **"Too bad Anko isn't here as well. I like her." **The kitsune grinned.

"Umm, not to be disrespectful Kyuubi-sama. But can you please explain to us what Narutos' eyes are? As well as what they do?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, not wanting to anger the giant demon.

**"Oh, right." **The fox chuckled again.

**"The rinnegan was the doujutsu used by the Rikudo Sennin."** Kurama explained to the two of them, as Naruto already knew these things. **"It has several abilities, some of which are already awakened. Like the ability to wield all types of nature chakra." **

"Wait! You're saying that Naruto can now use ALL of the natural chakra types?" Kakashi asked, wide-eyed.

**"Indeed. The rinnegan can also break down the very structure of chakra itself, allowing Naruto to mold his chakra into any sub-element he wants" **Kurama continued. **"Such as mokuton, hyoton, shoton, yoton, etc." **(A/N) Wood release, ice release, crystal release, lava release)

"Thats...incredible." Kurenai didn't know what to say besides that.

"Amazing." Kakashi admired. "Just with the affinities over the elements and sub-elements, you'll be ridiculously strong, otouto." He eye-smiled.

Naruto chuckled. "Thats not even the most interestng part, nii-chan."

Kakashis' eyes...um...eye, widened. There was more?

**"Heh, trust me Kakashi-san, theres more." **Kurama grinned. **"The rinnegan also gives the wielder near-perfect chakra control. As well as the power of the six pathes. **

"What do you mean, Kyuubi-sama?" Asked a confused Kurenai. "Whats the six paths?"

**"Well, the Rikudo Sennin was very secretive of his techniques." **Kurama explained. **"I have some knowledge of all the paths, but the Deva path is the one I know the most about. I'm guessing that's only because Naruto has already unlocked this particular ability. **

"What does it do?" Kurenai asked, extremely curious.

**"Well basically, the Deva path gives the user the ability to control gravity. The ability to push, pull, and manipulate gravity at will. Of course, things like that require enormous chakra reserves. Next is the Asura path. This allows Naruto to morph his body into multiple weapons and extra limbs. Then there's the Human path. This lets Naruto connect his mind to his target. He can read your mind, let you see HIS mind and memories, and even rip out the targets soul. This particular ability is extremely disturbing. " **Kurama explained to a slack-jawwed Kakashi and Kurenai.

'Wow' They both thought. 'I'm glad Naruto isn't an enemy' Kakashi thanked kami.

**"After that is the Animal path. Naruto will be able to summon multiple types of creatures to assist him in battle. Next is a favorite of mine." **The kitsune chuckled. **"The Preta path. This lets Naruto absorb any type of ninjutsu. A VERY handy technique. And lastly is the Naraka path. This allows Naruto to use the KIng of Hell to interrogate enemies and revive allies. **Kurama explained. **"There was a seventh path, but I have no knowledge of that. **

**"Naruto will have to unlock the other pathes in time." **Kurama chuckled seeing the two shinobis' faces. **"Naruto-kun, i'm tired. Do you mind?" **The kitsune asked the red-head.

"Hmm? Oh, sure." Naruto smiled, jumping off Kuramas' nose, giving his giant leg a hug. "See you later, Kurama-kun." He smiled as he walked towards Kakashi and Kurenai.

**"Heh, see you later, Naruto-kun." **The fox grinned as he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Outside of Mindscape)**

"Well, that explains alot." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I can honestly say i'm speechless." Kurenai followed up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but i'm going to get my bath now." Naruto grinned. He gave Kakashi and Kurenai a hug, and they left the bathroom.

As the two made their way to their bedroom, they shared a similar thought. 'How strong will he be in the future?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Timeskip, start of academy)**

Naruto came out of his room and walked into the kitchen, finding Kurenai making breakfast.

"Hey, kaa-chan." Naruto said with a smile. He was excited to start the academy.

"Naruto-kun, good morning. Wow, don't you look handsome?" she admired the way Naruto dressed himself.

Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back, blood red jeans that matched his hair, and a chain on his left hip attached to his frog wallet that he had fondly named Gama-chan in his back-left pocket. (A/N) The uzu swirl on the back of his shirt is the same on the Konoha vests). He was wearing black boots instead of sandels. Kurama had told the red-head that it would be more useful in a fight.

"Hehe, i'm glad you like it, kaa-chan." Naruto gave her a hug before eating his breakfast. One of his favorites, her dango. He finished quickly, putting his plate in the sink.

"So nii-chan is away on a mission?" He asked Kurenai, somewhat sad that his nii-chan wouldn't see him off.

"Yes, but he should be back in a few days. Its no big deal." The genjutsu mistress reassured him.

The red-head nodded. He looked at the clock. He had over a hour, but it was smart to make a good first impression. "Kaa-chan, i'm gonna head out now, I want to make a good first impression." Naruto told his surrogate mother.

"Ok, Naruto-kun. Have fun today. And don't get into any trouble." Kurenai adopted a stern look that Naruto not-so-fondly called the "Mom" look.

"Of course, kaa-chan. Don't you trust me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Of course I do, Naruto-kun." she patted his head. 'It's the villagers I don't trust." she thought with a frown.

"See you later, kaa-chan!" Naruto called as he walked out the front door.

"I hope that everone treats him well." Kurenai said to herself. She couldn't help but be worried. It was the mom in her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into his classroom, to find that he was the only one there. Not even the teacher had arrived yet.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Huh, guess i'm too early. Well, at least I get best seat I want." He grinned.

"Eeep!" squealed a tiny voice from the back of the room. Narutos' head snapped in the direction of the noise, to see what he would descibe as a miniature angel.

She had pale lavender eyes, soft white skin, and almost shoulder-length dark indigo hair. She wore a pale blue button-up shirt, short-cut brown pants, and dark blue sandels. She wore a constant blush, eyeing him while poking her index fingers together, trying to not look him in the eyes.

Naruto silently thanked Kurama that he could deactivate his rinnegan. He didn't want to freak anyone out.

**"Heh. You're welcome, Naruto-kun." **Kurama chuckled.

"Hey, you look lonely over there. May I sit next to you, onegai?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"U-u-um, i-if y-y-you w-want t-to." she studdered.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. 'Her studder is cute' he thought.

"So, what's your name? I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The red-head asked the studdering girl with his patented fox-grin.

"H-hina-ta. H-hinata H-hyuuga." she told Naruto while looking down.

Narutos' eyes rose. 'Hinata Hyuuga? She's the heir to the Hyuuga clan. Why's she so shy?' he thought, confused.

He sat down next to her right, putting his feet up on his desk. As they waited, the two of them made small talk. Or he made small talk, and she studdered her answers. As 9am neared, more and more new students filled the room. There was a brown haired boy with a dog, a guy with a trenchcoat and...sunglasses? They were inside, why would you where sunglasses inside? In front of Naruto was a black haired boy who looked lika he had a pineapple on his head. And to his right, was a onyx eyed boy with hair that looked like a ducks' ass. He had a 'I own you', cocky feeling to him.

'I don't like him'. Naruto instantly thought.

"N-naruto-kun? Are y-you ok?" Hinata voiced her concern.

'Naruto-KUN?' The red-head thought with a snicker. 'That was fast'.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata-chan." He said with a fox-grin. Hinatas' blush deepened, if that was possible.

Naruto was too busy making Hinata blush to notice a girl storming up to him. "HEY BAKA! LET ME SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed. She was blonde, and had nice eyes. She would've been cute if she wasn't screaming in his ear.

"OW! What the hell?!" Naruto shouted. "Who the hell are you to tell me to move? I've been here for over a hour!" He got in the blondes face.

'Whoa, he's actually REALLY cute' the blonde thought with a blush, but tried to save face. "I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun. I'm the princess of the Yamanaka clan, so you'd better do what I say." She ranted.

"Princess? You must be joking." Naruto scoffed. "She's a REAL hime", pointing to Hinata, who immediately turned scarlet. "You're just a loud-mouth." He fox-grinned.

The Yamanaka growled. "What's your name?" she demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki, yours?" he replied, still grinning.

"Ino Yamanaka. You win this time." She turned around, finding another seat.

"Jeez, what a total bitch." Naruto muttered, low enough so only Hinata and the now identified Sasuke could hear. Sasuke just went "hmm", while Hinata giggled. Naruto turned to the duck ass.

"So you're Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked the raven-haired boy, trying to at least be friendly with the Uchiha.

Sasuke only glanced at him. "Yeah, what of it?" Yup, classic arrogant Uchiha.

"Nothing really, just curious." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Hmph." The stoic Uchiha scoffed. 'Who is this guy?' Sasuke thought. 'No matter what he does, he'll never match up to the Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes, the teachers walked into the classroom. One had black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and a scar directly over his nose. The other had silver hair hanging close to his shoulders, covered by a bandana. Both wore Konoha chuunin outfits.

"Ahh, it's good to meet all of you. I'm Iruka, and this is Mizuki. For the next five years, we will be your senseis, and we expect to be respected as such." Explained the now identified Iruka.

"Over the next five years, we're going to be teaching you the basics of what a shinobi needs to know, and be able to do." Mizuki explained. "Now, in order of where you sat down, please let us know your names." He said taking a clipboard and pen.

Naruto didn't pay attention to the majority of his classmates names. He did notice that there was alot of clan heirs in this particular class. Like Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka. The weird sunglasses guy, Shino Aburame, Hinata and Sasuke. When he called his own name, the teachers tensed, then kept going. An action Naruto didn't miss.

"Heh, I guess they're still scared of me." he thought with a frown.

**"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." **Kurama thought to the red-head.

'I told you, Kurama-kun. It's not your fault." Narutio thought with smile. Iruka had begun his lecture on shinobi history. Nothing Naruto didn't know already. It helped when you had a living textbook in your head.

**"Hey, I heard that." **Kurama growled.

'Hehe, that's why I thought it.' Naruto chuckled. Then he sighed. 'This is going to be a LONG five years.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Timeskip one month)**

It had been one month since Naruto had started classes at the academy, and it was grueling. Everything that they were teaching, Naruto already knew. Things like history, weapon accuracy, what chakra is and its uses, etc. etc.. He hated almost every minute. The only thing that made the school experience tolerable was Hinata and an older boy in a different class named Lee. Hinata had a huge crush on him, that much was obvious. But all he wanted right now was a friend. And Lee well... Lee was interesting.

**(Flashback no jutsu)**

Kurama had Naruto up late one night saying he should work on his gravity manipulation. Begrudgingly, Naruto got out of bed, and headed to an empty training ground. Only to find a boy, with black hair, who might be a year or so older than him, doing exercises. One arm push-ups, to be exact.

"596..597..598..599, oww!" His arm fell out from under him and he hit the ground.

'Damn, I kind of wanted him to make it.' Naruto thought with a frown.

"Dammit!" The black haired boy exclaimed. "Since I could not do 600 push-ups, I will now do 1000 kicks!" He shouted to no one.

"Huh, such a weird guy." Naruto said to himself, grinning. "He's got drive, I like that."

"Indeed he does." A voice said from behind the red-head. Naruto whirled around, only to get face-to-face with Maito Gai, his endurance and taijutsu sensei.

"Oh, Gai-sensei. Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart-attack." Narto said while holding a kunai in his hand.

"Ahh, i'm sorry, Naruto-kun." The spandex clad jonin replied. "I was just observing my next student." He looked out to the young boy in the training field, doing kicks.

"Yeah, he's something. That's for sure. I don't think I could do that many one arm push-ups." Naruto admired the young boys' drive.

"Yes, that little guy is Rock Lee. A total screw-up. Or at least that's what the teachers at the academy say. What do you think,Naruto-kun?" The taijutsu specialist asked.

"Hmmmm. I think he has a lot of potential. But why is just doing exercises?" Naruto was confused. "He needs to do some chakra control as well."

"Ahhh, but's that just it." Gai smiled. "Lee has no apptitude for ninjutsu of genjutsu at all. Something about him not having the ability to mold chakra. That's why he's constantly bullied at the academy. That's also why i've decided to take him on as a student." Gai smiled his Colgate smile.

"Yeah, that actually makes sense." Naruto grinned. "If he dedicates one hundred percent of his time to taijutsu, by the time he graduates he'll already be a force to be reckoned with." Naruto nodded, seeing the logic.

"EXACTLY!" Gai exploded, shocking Naruto. "I WILL SHOW HIM THE POWER OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai pulled his "Nice guy" pose.

"Yeeeeah, you do that." Naruto walked off, leaving Gai to watch over Lee. The red-head made a promise to himself. To get to know the young potential taijutsu specialist.

**(End of Flashback no jutsu)**

That was a promise Naruto kept. After classes ended at the academy the next day, Naruto met up with Lee, and the two of them hit it off. Naruto had to admit, he truly admired Lee's courage and drive. They soon had what Naruto believed would be a long and prosperous friendship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka had just finished his lecture on the history of the Hokages. Naruto had decided to pass the time with a nap, seeing as he knew about all the previous Kage, and not just from this village. The class ended with Naruto still asleep. Everyone was gone besides-

"Naruto! Wake up! You slept through my entire class!" Iruka shouted into Narutos' ear, waking him in a shock making him fall out of his desk onto the ground.

"Owwww! What the hell, Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto complained.

"That's what you get for sleeping in my class, Naruto." Iruka said with a stern expression. "Why do you always doze off?" He questioned the red-head.

"It's not my fault, Iruka-sensei." Naruto scratched his head. "I know everything that was in the census when we started this year. So I figured I could get some shut-eye while we're doing this class. I mean, there's no real point learning something twice, is there?" He asked the chuunin teacher.

Iruka had a dumbfounded expression. 'He knows EVERYTHING in the census? He certainly has a point.' "Ok Naruto, I'll let you sleep during the history classes. But I expect you to be awake during the others, understand?" He gave Naruto that option.

"Hmmmm, sounds reasonable." Naruto smiled. "Will do , Iruka-sensei." He walked to the classroom door.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei. One thing?" He fox-grinned.

"W-what's that?" Iruka had learned not to trust Narutos' grin.

"Look up." Naruto threw a kunai and took off out the door, just in time for Iruka to look up and see a bucket falling from a cut roop that was suspended from the ceiling. The bucket landed on Irukas' face, knocking him to the ground. He could hear Narutos' laughter in the distance.

'Damn, this is going to be a long five years.' He thought with a grimace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto walked out of Ichiraku Ramen with a satisfied look on his face. A classic prank, followed by a great meal. It didn't get better than that.

"Ahhh, now THIS is the life." Naruto said with a grin. 'What do you think, Kurama-kun? Should I head out to the Forest of Death for training?' He mentally asked the kitsune in his head.

**"Hai, Naruto-kun. I want you to practice that gravity manipulation technique of the rinnegan that I told you about." **The fox told the red-head.

"You got it, Kurama-_sensei_," He teased his best friend.

_"_**Heh, brat." **Kurama chuckled.

Naruto headed out through the village towards the training grounds. More specifically, The Forest of Death. He leaped from roof-top to roof-top as to not get the attention of the villagers. They still hated him for holding Kurama.

"Ignorant foo-." He said until he heard a sudden scream. His head snapped in the direction of it. It was female, and sounded young. There was something familiar about the sound of her. Then sudden realization hit Naruto.

"Oh shit, HINATA!" Naruto blurred away in the direction of her scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He raced through the forest, afraid for his friend. He hadn't realized until now just how important Hinata was to him. She was one of his first friends, and he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"There!" He found her chakra signature a little ways away, with four others that he didn't know.

He landed in a clearing to a horrific scene. Hinata was on the ground, beaten, bloody and barely conscious. Four boys, around two years older than him and Hinata, were surrounding her. Punching, kicking, and randomly beating on her. They seemed almost too happy to wail on her. That was, until Naruto intervened.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA-HIME?!" **Naruto roared in the voice of the Kyuubi. The boys froze instantly, turning around. Narutos' chakra was flaring wildly around him, his Kyuubi eyes burning into their retinas. The bullies immediately knew who Naruto was.

"I-it's that brat tou-san warned us about!" the first boy exclaimed, frightened beyond any sense.

"Come on, we've gotta run! That monster'll kill us!" Another shouted as they tried to leave. Only for each of them to instantly get slugged in the face by copies of Naruto himself. They were all in a pile as Naruto raised his hand in their direction.

**"Shinra Tensei!" **A wave of gravity slammed into the delinquents as they went soaring.

**"Hmmm, I like that technique yo**u taught me, Kurama." Naruto said, anger still in his voice as it went back to normal. One of the clones brought Hinata to him, as the other three dispelled.

"She's hurt, boss." The clone said, worry evident in his voice as he put Hinata into his creators' arms.

"I know. Thanks for your help." He gave a small smile as the clone dispelled.

**"You need to get her to her compound, Naruto-kun." **Kurama gave Naruto a mental shove. **"She's seriously hurt. If you don't hurry, she life may be in danger." **The fox urged.

"Alright. Please hold on, hime." Naruto whispered as he blurred out of existance in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto seemingly materialized just outside the Hyuuga compound, alerting the guards' outside the main gate.

"Please help! She's hurt!" The red-head shouted as he ran the short distance to the gate.

The guards recognized Naruto almost immediately. Hiashi, Hinatas' father, had told them to treat Naruto as a citizen of Konoha, or they would be punished severely. The older members of the clan knew of his burden, and knew he was not a monster but a hero. That didn't stop them from being tense in his presense. It was hard to forget that he contained a creature that nearly obliterated them all.

"What are you doin-, Hinata-sama!" The guard noticed Naruto carrying the Hyuuga princess bridal style. He also noticed her condition. Beaten, bloody and unconscious.

"Please, she's hurt! She needs a doctor, now!" Naruto pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"This way!" The second guard beckoned as the three of them made their way into the compound.

They entered the infirmary and Naruto layed Hinata on one of the many beds and turn around. Only to get face-to-face with Hinata's father Hiashi, who looked beyond enraged. (A/N) I'm going to make Hiashi and Neji nice in this fic. That's the way it should have been in the canon.)

"Naruto Uzumaki, come with me. NOW." He commanded. Naruto flinched at his tone. It was the tone of an angry protective father, one he had never heard. They left the room, letting the doctor of the Hyuuga clan examine Hinata. As Hiashi and Naruto walked to an unknown destination, Naruto took in the scenery of the compound, admiring the classic old-world theme. (A/N) I'm trying to say japanese theme, but in Naruto there isn't a Japan lol.)

The two of them stopped in a courtyard, one that looked like it was used for training, if the dummies and stray weapons were any indication. Hiashi turned to Naruto, with the same serious expression.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to tell me what happened. I want the truth, or I WILL kill you. I'm not prejudice towards you at all, but that is my daughter, do you understand?" He eyed Naruto.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama." Naruto said immediately. He explained that he was heading to the forest of death to train when he heard Hinata screaming. When he told Hiashi that he found the boys beating on her, Hiashi nearly lost his mind, until Naruto helped calm him down.

"You don't need to worry about them, Hiashi-sama." Naruto grinned sadistically. "I made sure that they took a LONG nap." He chuckled. Hiashi grinned right back. "Hiashi-sama, i'm not sure how you feel about my...situation. But Hinata is my friend. I just hope that you're ok with that." He genuinely hoped Hiashi would be ok with him and Hinata being friends.

"Naruto, if I had an issue with you being friends with my daughter, I would have taken her out of your class." Hiashi smiled, glad to hear how Naruto protected his first-born. "I've known of your...burden since the attack. I just want you to know that I, as well as the Hyuuga clan, see you as Naruto Uzumaki, not the Kyuubi. I'm also happy to inform you that you will always have the backing of the Hyuuga clan in any and all matters." He smiled to the red-head. "We've always been on your side in council matters, but unfortunately that isn't always enough. I wanted to adopt you when you were just a baby, but I instantly got turned down. I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto shook his head.

"It's ok, Hiashi-sama. And thank you for the backing of your clan." Naruto bowed. "It means more than you know.

Hiashi chuckled. " It's nothing, Naruto-kun. You quite possibly saved my daughters' life." He replied, holding out his hand to the boy.

Naruto clasped the older man's hand in a firm shake. "You should get going, Naruto-kun. Hinata will be just fine." He smiled at Naruto anxious expression. "Don't worry, you'll see her in class tommorrow." Naruto sighed, then nodded.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. I'll see you later, ok?" He turned to walk away.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." He gave the boy a wave. 'That child, he's just like you two, Minato-sempai, Kushina-nee.' He thought with a smile. 'And to think that no one has made that connection yet.' He chuckled and shook his head. 'I must live in a village of fools.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Academy, next morning)**

As Naruto walked into the classroom, he noticed that the sandaime was there with Iruka, as well as Hinata. Who had her left arm in a sling, and was bruised in multiple places. The rest of the class was empty. The instant she spotted Naruto, she stopped talking and ran to him, throwing her good arm around him, crying into his shirt.

"Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" He asked with concern. She looked up to him, her eyes puffy and red, and nodded happily.

"I-i'm m-much better n-now, Naruto-kun. Arigatou." She whispered.

"Naruto." The sandaime called to him.

"Yeah, Jiji?" He replied.

"You do realize that the parents of those children you attacked are demanding your execution, don't you?" He said with a grimace. "Well, at least that WAS the case, until I had a lovely chat with young Hinata here." He nodded to the girl in Naruto's arms. "It seems she was slightly conscious when you arrived to protect her. So she was able to report that they were brutalizing her, and that you defended her. An action that holds no punishment for you." He smiled to the two of them.

Naruto nodded and smiled back. "Thanks Jiji." Naruto looked down at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, why were they attacking you in the first place?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "T-they said s-something about "Beating up the Hyuuga heir to be strong" or s-something like that." She replied, looking down.

"That's ridiculous! You're just an academy student!" Naruto exclaimed, anger settling in again.

"N-naruto-kun, p-please. It's ok." She placed her good hand on his cheek to calm him, which had an immediate affect.

Naruto sighed. "Thank you, Hime." He said with a fox-grin, enjoying watching Hinata turn in a living tomato. The old man and Iruka watched the scene in front of them with a smile.

'Yup.' Iruka thought. 'This is going to be a long, LONG five years.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's chapter three! I want a vote for the last member of Naruto's future harem. I already have hinata, anko, femgaara, femhaku, femkyuubi, and yugito. I want one more. So it's between Ino, Tsunade, and Tayuya. The last of whom will play a special part in my story. Arigatou, my avid readers:) R&R!

P.s. Next chapter will be time-skipped five years, at the genin exam:)


	4. Chapter 4: Genin Exams, You're a What!

Chronicles Of The Kitsune

Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Chronices Of The Kitsune. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so be gentle with the reviews. Lol

Summary: What if the side of kyuubi minato sealed inside naruto was kind, instead of evil? How would this have changed his life, and what if kyuubi knew the TRUE secrets of narutos' ancestry, and could awaken the god-like powers hidden away in his blood?

Naruto x hinata x anko x femgaara x femhaku x femkyuubi x yugito x tsunade x tayuya romantic pairings

(A/N) To those who may not like the idea of Naruto having mutiple love interests, and eventual girlfriends and wives, you need to remember one thing. Naruto is going to be extremely strong in this fic. With the secret doujutsu of the Uzumaki clan, the Konoha Council will invoke the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) on him. This insures that the power of his clan doesn't die if he does.

"person talking"

'person thinking'

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**"jutsu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji would still be alive:(**

(A/N) So, my poll went up just a few hours ago:) and it seems the people have selected Tayuya and Tsunade. That's splendid news, cause I honestly don't like ino that much. She was a bitch to Naruto growing up, sooooo. Yeah lol:) Anyway, ON TO THE STORY! LETS READ WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!)

P.s. There was a timeskip between chapters. Naruto is just about to take his genin exams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Genin exams and You're a what?!

The air in Konoha was chilly in the mid-winter cold. Two shinobi could be seen walking alongside the creek in the middle of the village. They were headed home, having just celebrated the anniversary of the two of them becoming a couple.

"That was a lovely dinner, Kakashi-kun. And I loved dessert even more." The ruby-eyed woman whispered into her boyfriends' ear, sending shivers down his spine.

'She always know what gets me going.' Kakashi thought with a smile. "I'm so glad you liked it, my crimson hime."

She blushed deeply at his pet name for her. Over the last seven years, the two of them had become inseparable, almost completely made for each other. Kurenai helped Kakashi mostly get over his problems with his past issues regarding Obito and Rin. Kakashi helped fill the gap in Kurenais' life. Well, both him and Naruto. He truly was the son they couldn't have. He completed their lives, and always filled them with pride and happiness.

"Hard to believe it's been seven years since that day." Kurenai reminised absentmindedly.

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed. "I'm not sure why you followed me that day, but i'm so glad you did." He did his classic 'mask pull and kiss' as the two of them neared their apartment, only to hear a familiar sound.

"Ahhh, he's at it again." Kakashi eyed smiled. Naruto had been playing the guitar since he was seven, and had soon picked up the other instruments needed to be a rock band. With the help of his Kage Bunshin, it was a simple task.

"Yes, i've grown to love listening to his music." Kurenai commented as they opened the door on the end of Narutos' song.

**I don't owe you anything**

**(you'll only die a dream forgotten)**

**I've got my pride so hear me sing**

**(I'll never let you steal my coffin)**

Naruto finished the few notes, only to look up and see his adoptive parents smiling at him with pride in their eyes. He smiled, they really were the ones who saved him from the despair of loneliness.

"Oh, hey you two. Didn't know you were home. How was the date?" He asked with a grin. He loved poking in on their private life.

"He made it an unforgettable night." Kurenai gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "So otouto, I haven't heard that one before. You just finish it?" He asked the red-head about his song.

"Yeah, just finished it tonight." He smiled. "It's called Coffin. I'll play it for you guys again later. My genin exams are tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep."

The both of them nodded. The start of a shinobi's career was very important, so it paid to be well rested. "Ok, Naruto-kun." Kurenai gave her sochi a hug. "You take a bath, and get some rest."

"You got it, Kaa-chan." He gave Kakashi a hug as well, and headed to the bathroom. Inside, he examined himself in the mirror. He stood 5'7'. Over the years, he had trained until his bones cracked, quite literally. He could look into the mirror with pride at what he, Kurama, and his multiple senseis' had put together. His hair was much longer, almost reaching his neck, and still blood red. He had lost most of his baby fat over the years of brutal training, only to build a fair amount of muscle. He was satisfied with the way he looked, although Kurenai constantly went on about him cutting his hair. He chuckled.

"So Kurama-kun, you think I should stop holding back tomorrow? He asked his best friend.

Naruto had decided in early years of the academy that had wouldn't try to stand out. He knew then that he could easily destroy both Iruka and Mizuki if he wanted to. So he stayed in the middle of the class, never trying too hard. It worked beautifully. Though it made the Uchiha duck-ass nearly unbearable to put up with. Especially after the Uchiha Massacre.

**"That's your choice, Naruto-kun. But I think you've been going too easy on everyone**." The demon in his head replied.

"Yeah, you got a point. I'll ace the exam. Then I'll show everyone what we can do!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

**"Heh, have fun Naruto-kun." **Kurama told him before going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**(Next** **Day)**

Naruto walked out of the apartment and headed to the Hyuuga compound, where he promised to meet up with Hinata. The both of them were somewhat nervous about today. Of course, neither had any doubts that they would pass, it was just the jitters of beginning their careers.

On his way to meet his friend, he felt a sudden KI, and instantly dodged to the left, avoiding a speeding kunai.

"Dammit, Anko-chan! I swear i'm gonna get you one day!" He shouted as the Snake Mistress landed next to him.

"Heh, sorry Naru-chan. Couldn't resist." She grinned sadistically. Her and Narutos' relationship had only gotten better over the years. The two of them were so close that their shinobi friends often mistook them for couple, much to their embarrassment. "I just wanted to say good luck to you before you made it to the academy." She smiled her true smile which few people ever saw.

Naruto shook his head with a small smile, chuckling at his friends antics. He walked up to Anko, wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug. "Arigatou, Anko-chan. I think I needed that today."

"Heh, no problem Whiskers." Anko patted Naruto on the head. "I'm heading out for some dango, but I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, Anko-chan. See you later." He leaned up and gave his 'Hebi-hime' a kiss on the cheek with a blush.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Whiskers. Man up!" She grabbed his collar, and crashed her lips to his. His eyes shot open, then relaxed into her loving, luscious embrace. Her tongue licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he granted. Their tongues dueled for dominance for over five minutes until they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Heh, that's more like it. See you later, Naru-kun." She walked away, swaying her hips from side to side as she went.

"She's doing that on purpose." Naruto mused, chuckling at her ways.

**"But, that's one of the reasons you love her."** Kurama voiced his opinion.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said with a small smile. "Anyway, better get going!" He said as jumped from the roof he was on, heading to the Hyuuga compound.

When he arrived, he noticed that not only Hinata, but Lee was their as well. They both smiled at his arrival. (A/N) As I don't feel like describing their clothes, they are wearing the same as their canon outfits.)

"Hey guys. You ready for the exam?" He asked Hinata, as Lee had passed last year and was already on Team 9 with a girl named Tenten Higarashi whose father owned The Gold Dragon weapons shop. As well as Hinatas' cousin, Neji Hyuuga, another good friend of Narutos'.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She smiled. "We're just waiting on you." Hinata had gotten over her studder around Naruto. Especially after Naruto had gotten Anko to help Hiashi train her. But it took some effort, and she would still fall into it from time to time.

Naruto smiled. "You're coming too Lee? You already have a team." He had an idea why Lee came, but he just loved messing with him.

"Of course I came!" He exclaimed. "I CAN'T LET MY FRIENDS GO ON SUCH A YOUTHFUL JOURNEY ALONE!" He shouted to the heavens.

"Hmmm? You say something, Lee?" Naruto impersonated his big brother. Hinata giggled, while Lee fumed.

"Damn you and your hip, cool attitude!" Then he smiled his Colgate smile. "But that is why you are my Eternal Rival, Naruto-kun!"

"Yeeeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lee." Naruto smiled at his best guy friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them arrived at the class room, and Lee gave them one last bit of encouragement before they walked in. Inside, everyone was somewhat nervous about the exam. They tried to hide it, but it was obvious. Naruto grinned.

"Talk to you later, Hina-hime." He kissed her cheek, making her turn scarlet.

"O-ok, N-naruto-kun." She smiled at her crush.

Naruto sat down in one of the only open seats, which was next to Sasuke.

"So, nervous about the exam, teme?" He tried to make small talk.

"Of course not dobe." The Uchiha sneered. "Unlike you, i'm an elite. Something like this is nothing." He turned to the red-head. "I doubt you'll even pass. Dobe."

**"Oh, he is so dead." **Kurama chuckled to himself.

At that moment, two voices could be heard approaching the classroom. The next second, Ino and a pink haired banshee named Sakura Haruno barreled into the room, making a beeline to Naruto and the duckass.

"Hey BAKA! Move! I wanna sit next to Sasuke-kun!" The banshee screeched, making the entire class cring. Hinata went to stand up, but Naruto waved her down.

"No! Don't move Naru-kun! I'll sit next to you." Ino plopped down in the desk next to the red-head. Over the years, she had grown extremely attracted to Naruto. She was one of the few students in the class who had figured out he was holding back. She and Shikamaru. Naruto had told her countless times that he wasn't interested in a relationship with the blonde, but being friends would be nice. That however, was impossible for Ino to comprehend.

"WHAT!? Why on Earth would you want to sit next to the baka?" Sakura screeched, once again harmng the ears of the class. "Sasuke-kun is much better at everyth-"

"Haruno, I'll ask this ONCE. Then i'll do something about it myself." Naruto calmly said, turning to face the pink-haired girl. "Shut the fuck up." His KI flooded out, aimed solely at her.

Sakura nearly wet herself, she couldn't breathe. The pressure was too much. She thought she would faint until-.

It let up, like the pressure was never there at all. Naruto turned forward and waited for class to begin. Sakura sulked and walked away to another desk, upset that the 'dobe' had shown her up, and that she couldn't sit next to her crush.

After another five minutes, Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom. "Ok, class. As i'm sure you know, today is the day of your genin exam." Iruka explained. "This will determne if you have the skills needed to become shinobi of this village."

He took out a clipboard. "Ok. Going in alphabetical order, Mizuki and I will give you your exam.

The exam was ridiculously simple. A henge, kawarimi, and a bunshin. Iruka specified it could be any bunshin. Mizuki tried to protest, saying it should be the simple **Bunshin no jutsu**, but Iruka made it clear that the rules said ANY bunshin would do. Naruto payed almost no attention to the exams, besides Hinata. Who passed easily.

The exams continued until there was only Sasuke, Naruto and Ino left. Sasuke passed, much to his fangirls joy. Their screams could be heard from the forests surrounding Konoha. Next was-

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you please come to the front of the class." Mizuki called with a strange grin on his face.

Naruto made his way to the front, with Hinata and Ino cheering for him. He smiled to Iruka, who mouthed,'good luck.'

"Ok Uzumaki. I want you to perform a henge of the Sandaime, please." Mizuki instructed.

"Got it." The red-head replied. He made a hand-seal, and there was a poof of smoke. After the smoke cleared, there was a perfect copy of the Sandaime before them. Naruto poofed back.

"Good job. Now a Kawarimi." Mizuki continued.

Naruto nodded. He thought for a moment, then grinned. He made the hand-seals, and poofed away. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi stood there, reading his book. Unaware of what just happened.

"Ok, Miyuki-chan. You're such a naughty gir- What the hell!?" He looked shocked as he looked up from his book to see a room full of children, gaping at him.

Naruto burst through the classroom door, laughing his ass off. "Ahahaha! That was priceless, Nii-chan!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi sweatdropped. He had just been dooped by his otouto. "Fine, you got me." He patted Naruto on the head. "Good luck with the rest." He waved as he walked out of the classroom.

"That was impressive, Uzumaki." Mizuki "praised". "Now, do a Bunshin jutsu." He chuckled. 'The brat can't possibly do a bunshin. I'll get my chance!' he thought as a poof appeared next to Naruto, revealing a perfect clone.

"Wait...WHAT THE HELL!?" Mizuki, Iruka and the rest of the class were stupified. "Naruto, HOW did you do this?" Mizuki demanded, outraged that the demon brat could perform a bunshin without hand-seals.

Naruto grinned. "What?" He asked innocently. "It's just a Kage Bunshin. I can do them without hand-seals now. Though, it took awhile to perfect." He explained. "Being able to do jutsu without hand-seals is a pretty useful skill. It makes sure certain theives-" His eyes cut over to Sasuke. "Can't steal your techniques." He smiled up at Mizuki. "We're done here, right?"

Mizuki nodded, albeit a little to slow. "Yeah, you're done. You...pass." He spat it out. Inside he was fuming. 'Dammit! How am I supposed to trick him now? I guess i'll just steal the scroll myself.' he thought to himself as he watched Naruto pick up his forehead protecter with the leaf symbol.

After Naruto sat down, Ino was up. She passed easily, and that was it. The exams were done. Iruka stood at the front of the class, with a big smile on his face. "Congradulations to those who passed the exam. I just want to say i'm very proud of you. In two days, you'll come back here to be split into teams and meet with your jounin senseis', understand?"

"Hai." The whole class chanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later that night)**

"To passing the Genin Exams!" Naruto cheered as he rose his glass to Hinata, who giggled and clinked her glass to his.

They had decided to celebrate by eating at Naruto's favorite: Ichiraku Ramen.

"It was actually pretty easy, Naruto-kun." HInata blushed.

"Yeah, but that's because we've trained our asses off for years, Hina-hime." He teased, making her blush deepen.

"I hope we're on the same team, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked off, dreams in her eyes.

"Yeah, me to-. What the hell?" Narutos' head snapped to the roofs in front of Ichiraku's.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, suddenly worried.

"It's...Mizuki-sensei. He's running away with something. Hinata, check it out?" He asked.

"Right. **Byakugan!**" She scanned the area, and found Mizuki.

"He's running from...Iruka-sensei! He's stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!" She whispered in shock.

"What!" Naruto shouted. "Hinata, go tell Jiji! I'm going after him!" Naruto told her as he took off on top of the roofs. Hinata ran off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Forest outside of Konoha)**

Mizuki landed in a clearing, mentally laughing as he had finally shook off Iruka. "Heh, now this scroll is mine! I'll learn the forbidden jutsu in this and be the strongest!" He laughed to himself.

"Woooow, sounds like a great plan, Mizuki-teme." A voice sounded from behind the silver-haired chuunin.

Mizuki wheeled around, only to find Naruto standing there, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh, it's just the demon brat. Like you could stop me."He laughed as he took a giant shuriken off his back, spinning it on his fingers. "Now die!" He shouted as he threw the shuriken at the red-head.

Naruto yawned as he leaned to the left, dodging the thrown weapon. "Now, that was boring." Naruto chuckled to himself, before he felt another chakra signature approaching. Iruka landed near the red-head, glaring at Mizuki.

"Mizuki, why?" Iruka asked. "Why would you steal that scroll? You're a shinobi of the Leaf! Why woud you betray us?" He pleaded with his friend.

"Simple Iruka. I'm tired of being held back." Mizuki sneered. "This village won't let us learn the stronger techniques of the past. They try to keep us on a leash, and I won't stand for it anymore!" His eyes flicked over to Naruto. "Hey brat, you want to know why everyone hates you?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Mizuki, you wouldn't! That's forbidden! The penalty for revealing that is death! Don't do it!" Iruka screamed.

"Shut up. It's simple brat." Mizuki laughed. "You have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of you! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" He screamed, intent on crushing Naruto's world.

"What?" Naruto seemed speechless. "No. NO, THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" He cried out, wailing into his hands.

"It's not true, Naruto! Don't believe him!" Iruka pleaded.

"Ahahahaha!" Mizuki laughed in victory. "You're the Kyuubi, and i'll be seen as a hero for being the one who killed you, once and for all!"

Naruto cried into his hands until the crying abruptly stopped, and the red-head looked up at Mizuki with his fox-grin. "Heh, good acting right?"

"W-what?" The silver haired chuunin studdered, dropping the scroll in the process.

"Oh please. You think you're revealing some world-shattering information, don't you teme?" Naruto glared at him. "Well i've got news for you. I've known about the Kyuubi since I was six. He's my best friend. And since you pissed me off, **IT'S HIS POWER I'LL USE TO KILL YOU!"**

Naruto charged forward, his one-tail form in place. He smashed his left fist into Mizuki's face, then brought his right foot straight up, slamming the chuunin in the chin, sending him skyward. As Mizuki fell to what he thought would be his death, his body was caught by a strange force.

**"Heh, here's where it gets fun."** Naruto said with a sadistic grin that Anko would be proud of. His rinnegan activated, he opened his hand, pointing it towards Mizuki.

**"Hope you enjoy this." **He called to his newly arrived guests, the Sandaime and three of his ANBU. As his hand began to close, Mizuki found it impossible to breathe, or even move.

**"The end." **Naruto's hand and eyes closed shut. "**Juryoku Hitsugi!" **Mizuki's body exploded in a shower of blood as gravity compressed around him, squeezing until he burst.

Naruto turned around, his Kyuubi state fading. He picked up the scroll Mizuki dropped, and tossed it to the Sandaime, who had made himself known.

"Very well done, Naruto-kun. Albeit a little messy." Sarutobi grimaced at the scene in front of him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Jiji." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "When I use Kyuubi's chakra, it makes me a little more...sadistic. That, and that techniques one of my harsher ones." He grinned.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about that." Sarutobi walked up to the red-head. "How did you get so strong, Naruto-kun? You're not in trouble, these are things I just need to know." He explained.

Naruto nodded. He flashed through hand-seals, and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Naruto-kun, what was that?" Sarutobi asked puzzled, as his ANBU's hands were reaching for their weapons.

"Relax, it was a silencing seal." The red-head explained. "Everything that is said here, must STAY here, ok?" Naruto looked to the Sandaime and the ANBU, who all nodded.

"Well, in summary, I made contact with the Kyuubi when I was six years old. It was after that attack from the ex-ANBU member, Tiger." Naruto noticed the ANBU tensed in anger. "Yeah, pissed me off too." He assured them.

"Anyway, when I met Kyuubi, he offered me a doujutsu. The Rinnegan." He enjoyed they're shocked expressions.

"C-can you show us?" One cat-masked ANBU whispered.

"Sure, Yugao-neechan." Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them revealing the rinnegan.

"Amazing." Sarutobi said in awe.

"I don't have the time to go into all it's abilities, but it's pretty cool." The red-head explained. "So afterwards, my training with Kyuubi and my multiple sensei's began. Like ninjutsu with nii-chan, genjutsu with kaa-chan, taijutsu with Gai-sensei, and kenjutsu with Hayate-sensei and Yugao-neechan." Naruto smiled. "But I wanted to do the school thing, and work up the ranks the right way." He smiled.

All but Yugao were speechless. "That's incredible, Naruto-kun. Where do you think your skill level is now?" Sarutobi asked the red-head.

"Hmmm, hard to say." Naruto tapped his chin. "I can go toe-to-toe with Nii-chan now, so mid to high jounin level, I guess."

"That's amazing." The Sandaime said, truly impressed.

"Yup." Naruto nodded. "Jiji, it's getting late. Can I go now?" Naruto pleaded.

The Sandaime chuckled. "Of course, Naruto-kun. But be sure to stop by my office tomorrow to collect the payment."

"Payment?"

"Of course. You defeating Mizuki and returning the scroll will go down as an A-rank mission, which naturally includes payment." The old man explained.

"Alright, i'll be there Jiji." Naruto turned away and started walking.

"Hokage-sama?" Yugao (AKA Neko in ANBU) called the Sandaime.

"Hmmmm?"

"How strong do you think he'll be?"

"...There's no telling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later that night, in Naruto's mindscape)**

"Man, what a day!" Naruto shouted as he kicked back on Kurama's nose. The giant kitsune chuckled. Naruto had become accustomed to spending his nights in his mind with Kurama, while his body rested.

**"Yes, it certainly was." **He growled.** "I always had doubts about Mizuki. Turns out I was right."**

"Yeah, but it's all over. He's dead now, so no worries." Naruto smiled

**"Heh, I suppose so." **Kurama chuckled again.

**(A little while later)**

**"Are you ok, Naruto-kun."** The fox asked in concern. **"You've been quiet for awhile now. You ok?" **

"Hmmm?" Naruto gazed up, a look of concentration on his face.

**"Are you alright?" **Kurama asked, even more concerned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking of something. I've got a question." Naruto said

**"What is it?"**

"Well...this is MY mindscape, right?" He began.

**"Yes, of course." **Kurama was confused as to where Naruto was going with this.

"Then...if I wanted to change how it's shaped, would that be possible?" He posed this to Kurama.

**"What are you getting at, Naruto-kun?" **

The red-head jumped down from his seat on Kurama's nose, and looked up at his friend. "I..I want to get you out of this cage, Kurama-kun." There were tears in his eyes. "You've been my best friend, and been by my side for years. It's not fair that you have to stay cooped up in some cage, like an animal!"

Kurama was speechless. **'Maybe, just maybe.' **The giant kitsune looked down at Naruto. **"I had no idea you felt this way, Naruto-kun. It's actually an easy matter."** Kurama smiled. **"It is YOUR mind, after all. All you have to do is concentrate on shifting the surroundings. I imagine that this is way your mind formed itself over years of abuse." **He explained sadly.

"Concentrate on shifting my surroundings, got it." Naruto sat in a meditation pose he learned from Kakashi, and closed his eyes. The effect was immediate. The space around them started to distort, and fall apart. Then, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto)**

The red-head slowly opened his eyes, and smiled at what was around him.

The dark and danky sewer-like area had been replaced by a moon-lit open field with a single towering oak tree. The field seemed to go on until the horizen.

"Just like I wanted it." Naruto chuckled.

He set off to find Kurama. Which turned out to be a harder task than he thought. For a giant fox, Naruto couldn't seem to find him. Then, his ears detected a soft crying. It seemed to come from the center of the tree, and sounded...female.

"That's weird." Naruto said to himself. "I know for a fact that there's no one here besides myself and...Kurama! Sudden realization struck him, and he bolted towards the tree.

'There's no way, I've known Kurama for years! How?' He frantically thought as he made his way to the base of the tree. He looked up into the heart of the oak, and nearly dropped his jaw.

Sitting on a low hanging branch, was Naruto's definition of a goddess. The woman looked between eighteen and twenty. She had long, flowing crimson hair that reached down her back. There were two fox ears perched on her head. As well as nine crimson tails coming out from behind her. She had her face covered by her hands, her back turned to Naruto, crying softly.

"K-kurama?" Naruto asked quietly as he landed on her branch.

**"N-n-naruto-kun?" **She studdered out.

"Why?" The red-head asked. "I've known you for years. Why didn't you tell me?"

She flinched at his tone.** "I didn't think I had the right to." **She tried not to look him in the eye. **"I'm the one who made your life a living hell. It was because of me that they hate you, Naruto-kun. It's my fault that-"**

SLAP!

"BAKA! How many times do I have to tell you this!?" Naruto lowered his hand, a look of disbelief in his eyes. He took her soft hands in his. "What happened to me was not your fault. It's the civilians, and a handful of the shinobi. I've NEVER blamed you for anything...Kura-chan."

She gasped softly and blushed at the affectionate nickname. "There's something you're not telling me, Kurama-chan." She looked down. "Tell me." He ordered softly.

"I-I-I love you, Naruto-kun." She admitted quietly. "I've always loved you. You were there for me. You could have hated my very existence. But you decided to be my friend instead. I've loved you since the day we first met. I just felt I didn't have the right to tell you."

Naruto was stunned. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful demon to ever grace their world, was proclaiming her love for him. 'What should I do? I've known Kurama since I was a child, and now she's saying she loves me. What do I do?'

Kurama lowered her head, dejected. She went to turned around, but Naruto stopped her.

"Kurama, are you sure you want to love someone like me?" He looked timid, unsure. "I mean, are you sure you want...me?"

Kurama sighed. She placed her hand on Naruto's cheek, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I've already told you, Naruto-kun. She blushed a deep red that put her hair to shame. "I've always loved you."

Naruto let out a small smile, having made up his mind, and kissed her back. "I love you too, Kurama-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A little while later)**

The two were lying together on a wide branch, just enjoying each others embrace, when Kurama suddenly got up. She turned around to face Naruto, a smile on her face.

"Whatcha up to, Kura-chan?" Naruto asked with a small grin.

**"There's something I want to give you, Naru-kun." **Her tails swirled together and revealed a small portal. Kurama stretched her hand out, and the portal spat out a long, thin ray of light. The light travelled, and landed in Naruto's hands. Once the light died down, in Naruto's hands was a katana. The handle was black with a crimson diamond pattern down the middle. Its guard had a six tomoe design, with the tomoes' surrounding the blade. It's sheath was blood red.

"Kurama-chan, it's beautiful. Where did you get this?" Naruto asked in awe.

**"I actually made it from one of my own fangs when I was in my mortal form a few thousand years ago." **

"Wow, that's amazing. What's its name?" He questioned.

Kurama looked down. **"I never gave it a name, but I did transfered a portion of my power to it. I'll explain the powers later." **She smiled. **"But YOU can name it if you want."**

Naruto thought for a minute. He looked over to Kurama. 'She said that it was made by HER fang, and has her power. Heh, got it!' He looked up at her.

"Benihime. Named after it's creator." He enjoyed her blush.

**"Heh, such a charmer. But I love the name." **She gave him a peck on the lips. **"When you wake up, Benihime will be in your possession."**

"Got it. Thanks, Kura-chan." He gave her a return peck, and looked her dead in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that took longer than I thought it would. I'll try to update as often as possible, but I am human (at least I think I am). I have work and all that noise. But I will continue this fic. MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE STRONG! Thank you to all who read, I love you all:)

**Juryoku Hitsugi**- kind of like gaara's sand coffin, only it uses gravity instead. In my opinion, it's more gruesome, because you can see everything. lol

**Benihime**- Crimson princess. No it will not be the same sword from bleach.

**Coffin **is by Black Veil Brides. I don't own it. lol

R&R! USE THE POWER OF USE!


	5. Chapter 5: Team placement, The Hebi-hime

Chronicles Of The Kitsune

Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Chronices Of The Kitsune. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so be gentle with the reviews. Lol

Summary: What if the side of kyuubi minato sealed inside naruto was kind, instead of evil? How would this have changed his life, and what if kyuubi knew the TRUE secrets of narutos' ancestry, and could awaken the god-like powers hidden away in his blood?

Naruto x hinata x anko x femgaara x femhaku x femkyuubi x yugito x tsunade x tayuya romantic pairings

(A/N) To those who may not like the idea of Naruto having mutiple love interests, and eventual girlfriends and wives, you need to remember one thing. Naruto is going to be extremely strong in this fic. With the secret doujutsu of the Uzumaki clan, the Konoha Council will invoke the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) on him. This insures that the power of his clan doesn't die if he does.

"person talking"

'person thinking'

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**"jutsu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji would still be alive:(**

Chapter 5: Team placement and The Hebi-Hime

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Day of team placement)**

"Morning, nii-chan." Naruto walked out of the bathroom, ready to leave for the academy.

"Morning Narut-. Whoa, nice outfit." Kakashi eyed-smiled, admiring Naruto's new look.

The red-head wore a skin tight, blood-red, short-sleeved undershirt with his headband sown onto the left sleeve, with a black jounin style vest over it, which had extra scroll holesters. He left the vest open, which showed off his muscles. He wore black, ANBU style pants, with his kunai holester strapped to his right leg. He had decided to switch from combat boots to shinobi tabi. He had Benihime strapped to his left hip.

"Yeah, I like it." Naruto grinned. "Where's kaa-chan?"

"Oh, she had to go on ahead." Kakashi said. "Since we're both taking on genin teams this year, we won't have as much time to spend together here." He seemed a bit downtrodden.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "But hopefully i'm on one of your teams." He smiled. He truly hoped he did get on one of his surrogate family members teams.

"Me too, otouto." Kakashi eye-smiled again bfore he got a better look at Naruto. "Ummmm, Naruto? Where did the sword come from?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, this was a gift from Kurama-chan." Naruto replied like it was no big deal.

"Oh, a gift. That's nic- WAIT! Kurama-CHAN?!" He questioned in shock.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised too. But I got used to it really quick." The red-head chuckled to himself.

**"Hehe, me too, Naru-kun." **Kurama whispered sensually.

"Well, in light of that bit of news, i've got to go." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I'm heading out now. Don't be late!" He called as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk, Nii-chan!" Naruto shouted back. "Lazy bum." he chuckled to himself.

"Well, time to head out!" Naruto shouted to no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Academy Classroom)

Naruto walked into the classroom, and sat down next to Hinata. Which unfortunately was right in front of Sasuke.

Naruto turned and smiled to his friend. "Morning, Hinata-chan. You ready for this?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She blushed. "I-I just h-hope we're on the s-same team." Her studder was still too cute in Naruto's opinion.

"Yeah, me too. Cross your fingers." Naruto patted Hinata's hand, making her blush deeper.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke's irritating voice called from behind him, which Naruto ignored. "Dobe." He called again, and again Naruto ignored. Finally Sasuke snapped. "DOBE!"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted back. "I ignored you because I don't want to talk to you, simple as that. What do you want?" Naruto had removed his mask that had normally had up when he had to deal with the people of his village. Only a select few people knew of this, and they kept quiet about it. Like Hinata.

"I demand you show me that jutsu you used during the exam." He eyed Benihime on Naruto's hip. "And give me that sword." He sneered. "There's no way a dobe like you can actually use it properly. I'm an Uchiha, the elite. I'll put it to good use."

"Ok, how about I sit back down, and you go suck a lemon?" Naruto grinned, while several students including Hinata laughed out loud.

"Dammit dobe! Sasuke exploded. "I'm an Uchiha! I demand you hand over the sword and that technique!" He lunged for the sword, while Naruto stood stock still. The instant Mr. Emo put his hands on the hilt, a blood-red fire whipped out at him, pushing him back.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke held his slightly burnt hand.

Naruto let out a small chuckle. 'I gotta thank you for that one, Kura-chan.' He said to the vixen in his head.

**"No problem, Naru-kun." **Kurama smiled.

"That, emo-man, was one of Benihime's techniques. It stops anyone with a darkened heart from even touching it." Naruto explained with a grin. "Someone like you could never hold it. Also-" He got in Sasukes' face and flared his KI. "I'm not teaching you shit." He turned around and sat back down, while Sasuke shivered from the KI.

"You l-look handsome, N-naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to him, admiring his new look.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." The red-head smiled. "You look adorable as always." He teased, enjoying watching her turn scarlet.

"Alright class, listen up!" Iruka walked in with a handful of forms. "You're going be put into three-man cells, each with a jounin sensei, understand?"

"Sensei?" Sakura raised her hand. "Where's Mizuki-sensei?"

"Umm..well." Iruka was having trouble explaining the events from two nights back.

"Mizuki-teme was charged with treason for stealing a forbidden scroll from the Hokage library." Naruto cut in. "He was sentenced to immediate execution. So to answer your question Haruno, he's dead." The red-head explained without batting an eye.

"And how would you know that, dobe?" The Uchiha asked, curious.

"Simple." Naruto responded. "I'm the one who caught Mizuki. I'm the one who defeated him, and i'm the one who killed him." He said it like it wasn't a big deal.

"That's impossible!" Sakura screeched, once again making the class cringe. "Mizuki-sensei was a chuunin! There's no way that-"

"Quiet down, Haruno-san." Iruka said firmly. "I hate to admit it, but Mizuki did betray us, and Naruto DID defeat him. I saw it myself."

The whole class minus Sasuke and looked at Naruto in wonder, all of them thinking a similar thought. 'How strong IS he?'

"Ok guys, getting back on topic. Let's start sorting you all into teams. Iruka took out his roster and began.

Naruto didn't pay much attention until he heard his own name called. "Squad 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" Naruto's head slammed his desk. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto slammed his head again, this time hard enough to splinter the wood. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

"CHA! The power of love wins! I'm with Sasuke's team!" Sakura exploded.

Naruto sighed. "Well, at least there's some good coming from this. I'm on nii-chan's team. Sorry we can't be on the same team, Hinata-chan." He gave her a sad smile.

Hinata wiped away a small tear. "It's ok, Naruto-kun." She tried to act like it was fine.

"Squad 8 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Squad 9 is still in rotation. Squad 10 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka finished and put the roster away. "Wait here for your respective senseis'. It's been a pleasure teaching you all." Iruka smiled before walking out of the room.

Hinata was in a small panic. She couldn't stand the Inuzuka heir. He was always trying to force himself on her. Naruto noticed her in her state. He put his hand on hers.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to promise me something." He looked into her eyes. "If that pervert tries ANYTHING, you tell me. Understand?"

"I-I don't w-want to cause a-a fuss." She studdered.

"Hinata, if you let him do something and don't tell me, i'll be VERY mad at you, you hear me?" He put his hand on her cheek.

Hinata looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me, Naruto-kun!" That was the worst thing Naruto could do to her.

"I'm not mad at you, Hina-hime." He cooed softly. "Just be sure to tell me if anything happens, ok?" He patted her head, making her adopt an adorable pouty face. The entire class saw the fluffy little display of affection between the two.

The door opened, and Asuma stuck his head in. "Squad 8, come with me." Then he was gone. Shikamaru let out a "troublesome" and the three of them left after their new sensei. Soon, Kurenai walked in.

"Hey, Kaa-chan." Naruto waved.

"Hey, sochi. I heard you got Kakashi-kun." She giggled. "Have fun. Squad 10 come with me, onegai?"

"Gee, thanks." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later, Hinata-chan." He kissed her hand.

HInata blushed scarlet yet again, but got up and left with Kiba and Shino.

Soon, all but himself, Sakura and Sasuke were gone with their senseis'. Naruto had kicked back and was writing lyrics for a new song, while the banshee and the duckass were getting impatient.

30 mins later

"Where is he?!" Sakura screeched. "Everyone else is gone!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention earlier." Naruto chuckled to himself. "I've lived with nii-chan for over seven years. He's ususally two to three hours late for anything lower than an A-rank mission. Get used to it." He nearly rolled on the floor at their faces.

Two hours later

Naruto put his pen down, satisfied at what he had wrote. Sasuke had decided to take a nap, and Sakura couldn't get over her curiousity at what Naruto was doing. Finally, she snapped.

"What are you doing, Baka?" She said in her usual 'I'm better than you tone'.

Naruto sighed. "Haruno, if we're going to be on the same team, you're going to have to clean up that act of yours." He looked directly into her eyes. "First, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, not baka. I will NOT answer to that name, UNDERSTAND?" He poured some KI into his words to make his point, which worked beautifully.

"H-hai." She squeaked. "U-u-um, Naruto-san?"

"Hmmm?" He replied.

"Will you please tell me what you're doing?" She asked quietly and politely.

'Huh, that's a nice change of pace.' He thought with a small grin. "I'm writing a new song." He stated simply.

"You sing?" She asked in amazement.

"I can sing, as well as play electric guitar, acoustic guitar, bass guitar, drums, violin, piano and the cello." He said it like it wasn't a big deal.

'Wow, that's hot.' Inner Sakura thought with a sexy smirk.

'Sh-shut up!' Sakura thought right back.

"That's really impressive, Naruto-san. Can you play something for me?" The pinkette asked innocently.

"I only play for family or friends." Naruto stated nonchalantly. "You are neither." Her head fell, dejected.

"Huh, I doubt you can actually do any of that, dobe." Sasuke made his presense known to them both.

"Oh, hey little princess." Naruto smirked. "Have a nice nap?"

Sasuke was about to make a remark when the door to the classroom opened, and Kakashi stuck his head in. "Hmmmm, my first impression is... 2/3 of you suck." Naruto chuckled at his big brothers' antics.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He was gone in a poof of smoke, and Naruto followed suit, except his was a flash of pure red fire.

"Whoa, how did he do that?" Sakura asked no one in awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sasuke and Sakura made their way up the stairs to the roof, they heard the distinct sound of a guitar. They made it to the top, to find Naruto playing some lines.

"Not bad, otouto. Have you decided a name?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Yeah, it's called "Waking the Demon"." Naruto grinned wide.

Kakashi chuckled to himself while he shook his head, trying to understand his little brothers' way of thinking, when he noticed his other two students.

"Good, your two finally made it." Kakashi smirked. "Everyone gather around. Naruto, put your things away." Kakashi had switched from "Caring brother" to "Jounin sensei", something Naruto had expected. Naruto sealed his guitar and amp away, and joined them in the little semi-circle they had formed.

"Ok, so this is the "get to know you" part of our little meeting." Kakashi explained. "I want you to tell me about yourself. Your like, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Um, can you go first Sensei?" Sakura asked. "So we know what to do."

'And SHE'S the smartest kunoichi in her class?' Kakashi thought to himself. "Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies are to mature for your little ears, and my dreams have mostly come true." Naruto smiled at this. "Ok pinky, you're up."

'We didn't get anything but his name.' Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. "Um, ok." Sakura started. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are-" She looks at Sasuke and giggles. "My dislikes are Ino-pig and-" She stoped herself. 'Well. I don't HATE him.' She thought. "My hobbies are-" She looks at Sasuke and giggles again. "My dream is-" She looks at him again and squeals.

'Fuck, a fangirl. Why me?' Kakashi thought in despair. "Ok, broody. You're next." The Uchiha scowled at this.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes. I dislike almost everything. My only hobby is training. My dream...no, it's not a dream because I WILL make it into a reality. My ambition-" He said darkly. "Is to kill Itachi Uchiha."

'An avenger, just my fucking luck.' Kakashi thought while covering his face with his hand. "Ok red, you're up."

Naruto smirked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include my Kaa-chan and Nii-chan-" At this Kakashi eye-smiled. "My friends, and certain women in my life. My dislikes are sexists, rapists, people who judge others for things out of their control, and arrogant bastards who think the world should be handed to them on a silver platter just because of their surname." His eyes flicked at Sasuke as he said this. "My hobbies are training, writing new songs, practicing said songs, and trying new ramen at Ichiraku's." He grinned at this. "My dream is...My dream is to free a woman I love from her cage so we can be together."

Inside his head, Kurama was nearly in tears. **"I love you so much, Naruto-kun." **She said to herself.

Kakashi smiled at his otouto. 'He's gotten so mature over the years.' He thought to himself. "Ok all. That's the "getting to know you" part of the meeting. Now, tomorrow will be the REAL genin exam." He smile was sickly sweet.

Naruto sighed, he had figured something like this would happen.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Sakura raised her hand. "We already passed the genin exam."

"You passed the academy graduation exan, but not MY exam, yet." Kakashi explained. "This will determine if you have what it takes to be real genin, in the field. Just a heads-up though." He smile sent shivers down Sasuke and Sakura's spines. "The failing rate is 66.6%.

"WHAT?!" the pinkette screeched.

"Relax, Haruno." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine." He gave her a small reassuring smile, which had an immediate effect.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-san." Sakura sat down and stayed quiet.

Kakashi let out a small cough, getting there attention. "Now, I want all of you at training ground #7 at 8am tomorrow morning, understand?"

"Hai sensei." They chorused.

"Good." Kakashi turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up." He laughed as he went up in a poof of smoke and was gone.

Naruto decided then and there to help out his 'teammates'. "Nii-chan's just trying to mess with you. It's a tactic to pit us against each other." He got up to leave. "Get a good nights' sleep, and eat breakfast. Trust me on this." He disappeared in a flash of fire.

Kakashi watched the little scene from a nearby rooftop. 'He should pass just for that right there.' He thought with a smile full of pride.

"Should we listen to him?" Sakura asked the broody emo.

"He said he's lived with sensei for seven years, so I guess he DOES know the man." Sasuke said thoughtfully. "I see no reason not to believe him." He got up and started walking down the stairs. Sakura stuck to him like glue, begging for a date, which the emo adamantly refused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Training Ground #7 next day at 7:55)**

Sakura walked out onto the seemingly empty field, having had a filling breakfast she felt great. The pinkette sat at the base of an oak tree, waiting for her teammates, when a heavenly voice sounded above her.

**I won't let you be the death of me**

**I refuse to let you bring me down**

**(bring me down)**

**I won't you me make me out to be**

**The one who's in the wrong**

**(and i've lost my mind before)**

**And now i'm back**

**And i'm better than ever.**

Sakura looked up into the tree to find Naruto sitting on a branch, writing in a notebook. "Naruto-san, that was you?" She asked in awe.

"Oh, didn't know you were there, Sakura-san." He decided to try and be friendly by using her first name. "Yeah, that's a song i'm working on. Sorry you had to hear that." He put his notebook away and jumped down.

"Are you kidding? That was beautiful, Naruto-san." Sakura said wholeheartedly.

"Well thank you, Sakura-san." Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Hn, since when were you two buddy buddy?" A new brooding voice made itself known.

"Hello, Uchiha." Naruto gave him a smirk. "Since we're going to be teammates, we should at least try to get along, you know what I mean?"

"Hn." Came his reply.

'Prick.' The red-head thought distastefully. "Like I told you yesterday, Nii-chan's always late, and I mean ALWAYS." Naruto laughed to himself. "So we might as well get comfortable." And with that, he jumped back onto his branch, got his notebook and pen back out, and continued to write his new song, while his two teammates decided to take a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Three hours later) **

POOF! "Yo!" Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed, making Naruto cringe.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way around Konoha." He lied through his teeth. "It took forever."

"LIAR!" She screeched again.

Ignoring the banshee, Kakashi took two bells out of his pocket, attaching them to his hip. "Now, let's begin your REAL test." He eye-smiled. "You have till noon to retreive the bells from me. You are allowed to use any and all means needed to get them. Remember, you MUST come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise this whole exercise is meaningless."

"But we could hurt you, sensei." Sakura voiced her concern. Naruto sighed and shook his head, but stayed quiet.

"I like my chances." Kakashi said simply.

"But sensei, there are only two bells, and three of us." Sakura pointed out.

"That's right, because only two of you will pass, if that." Kakashi said, stunning the genin. "The two who gets the bells will become real genin, and the one who doesn't will be sent back to the academy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. It didn't make sense. It actually stood against everything Kakashi believed in. 'Why would he pit us against each other unless...oh that's mean nii-chan.' Naruto thought with a sadistic grin.

Kakashi set up a alarm on a stump, set to noon. "You have until noon, GO!"

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, while Naruto stayed right where he was. 'They certainly know how to hide, that's for sure.' The jounin thought. "So otouto, i'm guessing you've figured it out already?" He asked with a classic eye-smile.

"Yeah, that's pretty mean nii-chan." The red-head said with a small chuckle. "So, how about a small spar? It's been a little while."

Kakashi nodded. "It has indeed. Let's go." He sped forward while Naruto fell into Kurama's personal taijutsu, known as Kitsuneken. (Foxfist, think nejis' stance, except his left arm is a bit lower) Kakashi blurred out of existance, only to reappear behind the red-head, kunai aiming at the back of his neck. Naruto turned, blocked, and twisted the silver-haired jounins' wrist, forcing him to flip in the air and land a little ways away.

"Not bad, otouto." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good to know you haven't gotten rusty.

"Thanks, but i'm getting worried about you." Naruto chuckled as he formed a ram seal.

"Wha-!" Kakashi's right arm suddenly fell straight to the ground, dragging him along with it. "How?!" He asked as Naruto materalized next to him, kunai to his throat.

"Gravity seal." Naruto explained. "I put it on your wrist when I parried your attack. You should know better to attack me without thinking it through, nii-chan. I win this one." He laughed as he un-sealed his brother figure.

Kakashi cried anime-style tears as he got up. 'I can't believe I just lost, AGAIN!' "Fine fine, you win. But you still have to take the test, otouto." He reminded Naruto.

"I know, that's why I have a clone telling Sasuke and Sakura about the teat as we speak." The red-head said with a grin as he disappeared in a flash of red fire.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "You are just too much, Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With the Naru-clone)**

"So, THAT'S his game." Sakura said in realization as the Naru-clone explained the true meaning of the test to them.

"Makes sense." Sasuke agreeded.

Naru-clone nodded. "So, here's the plan. Sakura and I will distract him, and when we give the opening, Sasuke you hit him with your best jutsu. Then i'll make a grab for the bells. I'll be going now."

The both of them nodded as the Naru-clone dispelled, giving the real Naruto the game-plan.

"Let's go, Sakura." The Uchiha ordered.

"Coming, Sasuke-kun." The pinkette replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Kakashi)**

"Hmmm, now where did they run off to?" He asked no one in particular. His head snapped to a whirling sound to hs right. He ducked in time for a fuuma shuriken to speed over his head. "Here they come." He said to himself.

Sakura and Naruto charged out of the treeline, engaging Kakshi in a low-key taijutsu match. The jounin caught Sakura's wrist, flinging her back, as Naruto made a grab for the bells. Kakashi shunshined out of the way, but instantly heard the Uchiha's voice screaming.

**"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" (Fire release: Fireball technique!) **The ball of flames soared torwards Kakashi, engulfing him in a roaring blaze.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried in concern. The blaze died down, only to reveal a hole in the ground. The three of them looked around, until a hand burst form the ground at Naruto's feet, attempting to drag him down. But the red-head quickly used a kawamiri with Kakashi himself. The silver-haired jounin found himself in the hole, with his three genin smirking down at him. Naruto raised his right hand to show the two bells.

"Wha-?! When?" Kakashi asked while struggling out of the ground.

"When I switched places with you." Naruto explained as he tossed the bells, one to Sasuke and Sakura each. "So do you have something to say to us, nii-chan?" Naruto asked with a foxy smile.

Kakashi hung his head, not believeing he just lost to his genins'. "Yes, you pass. Naruto helped you understand the true meaning of the test, which was teamwork. Sakura and Naruto distracted me, Sasuke delivered a surprisingly powerful jutsu, and Naruto made the grab. Good work team. Tommorrow you start your first mission, dismissed." He vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Well, till tomorrow guys." Naruto disappeared in a flash of fire.

'How does he do that?!' Sasuke thought furiously while Sakura begged him once again for a date, which he immediately refused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later that night at Ichiraku Ramen)**

"That's great news, Naruto-kun." Ayame, the owner Teuchi's daughter, said to her favorite customer.

"Yeah, we start tomorrow." Naruto said as he slurped down his last bowl of miso. "Thanks for the food, Ayame-chan." Said girl blushed at the affectionate suffix.

"N-no problem, Naruto-kun. Come again."

"That's a promise, Ayame-chan." Naruto winked at her as he took off torwards his home. As he neared Kurenai's apartment, his ears twitched as he heard a crash. Wondering what it could be, he jumped from roof to roof, in the direction the sound came from.

The red-head stopped on a roof, looking down at the scene below, his eyes widening. There were five peple in the small alley. Four of them were rather large men, and the last an obviously drunk woman holding a bottle of sake, with dark purple hair in a pineapple style. The men kept getting thrown to the ground, as the woman was fighting them off. She slammed her bottle over one of the mens head, but got tackled to the ground by the other three, slamming her faceon the ground in the process. At that moment, the moonlight shone in the alley, revealing the identity of the woman to Naruto, whose eyes widened, and ice-cold fury ran through his veins.

"ANKO!" He blurred away, appearing behind the men. They would-be rapists turned around and backed away, to see Narutos' shadowed form in front of Anko. The men were shocked to see the boy. But what stood out most was his eyes that glared at them, having morphed into the Rinnegan.

"I suggest you step away from her, or else I WILL paint this alleyway with your blood." Naruto warned in a cold, calm voice leaking out some KI. His hands were in his pockets, to keep him from doing anything he would regret.

The men froze gazing into his eyes and turned pale at the sight. Anko's eyes widened when she realized who was in front of her.

"N-naruto-k-kun." She whispered, quickly sobering up.

"Lets get out of here!" One of the men stated with fear in his voice. All but one man agreed and started running. But the last didn't seem that frightened as he growled at Naruto.

"You don't look that tough. Besides, i've got to teach this snake bitch a..." the man's eyes widened as a sword protruded from his chest, splattering blood everywhere.

**"Watch your mouth, insect. Anko-chan is one of my most precious people." **Naruto growled as he yanked Benihime from the mans chest.

The man fell to the ground, dead. Naruto's eyes gazed up to the seemingly concealed ANBU. "I'm guessing you saw the whole thing, Yugao-neechan?" He asked in a soft voice.

She nodded. "You get Anko out of here, Naruto-kun. I'll deal with the mess."

"Thank you, nee-chan." He gathered Anko in his arms and took off on the roofs. Yugao looked down at the dead man and shook her head. Naruto sure was ruthless when it came to his precious people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto laid Anko down on his bed. It would have taken too long to get to her place. Besides, she had stayed over on more than one occasion. He removed her jacket and boots and undid her hair. He used his chakra to heal the mark on her head, making her moan in response. He softly stroked her face, and she leaned her head into his hand. When he pulled away, she looked up.

"D-don't leave me, N-naruto-kun." She said quietly. Naruto whispered ok in her ear. He removed his vest and shirt, making Kurama growl seductively in his head. The red-head made a clone to inform Kakashi and Kurenai about the situation. As he laid down next to Anko, she pushed herself up against him. Naruto looked down at the snake mistresses' neck to see the curse seal. He frowned. Naruto had made a promise to himself when he was told about it. A promise to remove it when he was strong enough. He had come up with a way, but he didn't know if Anko would want to go along with the risk that came with it.

"Naruto-kun?" The snake mistress whispered quietly.

"Yes, Anko-hime?"

"A-arigatou." She started to silently cry into his bare chest. But Naruto didn't mind. He had been through similar situations countless times.

"You're welcome, Anko-chan." The red-head wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He leaned forward, getting closer to her. He was sure in what he wanted to say. He had felt it for years.

"A-anko-chan?" He lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" Her eyes pierced into his spirit. Only a few women in the world had made him feel this way. He was scared, and excited at the same time. He felt stronger, but at the same time, powerless. He gazed lovingly into her soft brown orbs, and strenghened his resolve.

"I love you." He confessed quietly.

She smiled softly, happy he had finally said those three precious words. "I've always loved you, Naru-kun." She leaned up, and gently placed her lips on his. They broke apart and gazed into each others eyes.

"Get some sleep, Anko-chan." Naruto stroked her hair softly.

"Mmmmmm, goodnight Naru-kun." She murmured before drifting off to blissful slumber.

Naruto chuckled and got comfortable. "Goodnight, Hebi-hime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow! Chapter 5 done! Naruto confessed to Anko! Some may think he's cheating, but that will be cleared up next chapter:) Next chapter will be a little bump with the council before the wave arc starts. I want to thank all of the people who submitted reviews:) you help me continue writing. I want honest reviews, and you guys do just that:) I'll keep doing my best:) thank you all!:) YOUR PASSION KEEPS MY FLAMES OF YOUTH STRONG!

READ & REVIEW! USE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!


End file.
